Love Chronicle
by Fumiya Ninna
Summary: Gara gara kecerobohan Shinichi. Sekarang Ran harus mengandung anak Shinichi. Akankan Shinichi bertanggung jawab pada Ran. Atau ia malah akan meninggalkan Ran... Chappy 10 apdate. RnR please...
1. Chapter 1

**Ide yang mendadak muncul pas Ninna gak bisa tidur... Dan jadilah Fanfic Aneh plus Gaje ini... Ahh, Ninna bingung mau ngomong apa...**

**Check This Out...**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Action... Selamat Membaca...**

**Habis Baca...Don't Forget To Review, Ok!**

**Semoga suka ya...**

**Disclaimer : Only Aoyama Gosho Seorang**

**Pair: Shinichi x Ran... 4eVeR**

**~Love Chronicle~**

**Chapter 1**

"Ran... Ini tidak mungkin kan... Semua ini tidak mungkin terjadi kan?" seru Sonoko pada Ran yang sedang duduk di hadapannya.

Ran yang masih shock dengan apa yang terjadi itu pun hanya bisa terdiam mendengarkan apa yang di ucapkan sahabatnya. Ya memang semua ini tidak mungkin terjadi padanya yang masih seorang gadis ini.

**~Love Chronicle~**

**Flashback...**

_(Beberapa saat yang lalu...)_

Sedari bangun tidur tadi pagi, Ran memang sudah merasakan tidak enak pada badannya. Ia merasakan pusing di kepalanya dan ia juga merasa ingin muntah. Saat sarapan pun Ran merasa tidak nafsu makan. Alhasil ia hanya makan amat sedikit saat sarapan tadi. Akan tetapi Ran bertekad untuk tetap berangkat ke sekolah. Saat di sekolah pun Shinichi bertanya pada Ran, apakah kekasihnya itu sedang sakit. Karena Shinichi melihat muka Ran yang sudah memucat. Namun Ran hanya menjawab bahwa ia tidak apa apa, pada Shinichi. Dan puncaknya saat istirahat sekolah. Ketika Ran dan Sonoko menuruni tangga ingin menuju ke perpustakaan. Tiba tiba tubuh Ran goyah dan hampir jatuh. Untung saja ada Sonoko yang dengan sigap langsung memegangi tubuh Ran. Sehingga Ran tidak jatuh berguling di tangga sekolah. Karena klinik sekolah mereka hari ini tidak ada dokter jaga. Dikarenakan beberapa minggu ini Dr Araide sedang bertugas di luar kota.

**~Love Chronicle~**

Akhirnya setelah pulang sekolah Sonoko pun mengajak Ran ke rumah sakit terdekat untuk memeriksakan kesehatan Ran. Setelah Ran di periksa oleh dokter. Dokter hanya mengatakan kalau Ran hanya kelelahan saja. Namun dokter itu juga menganjurkan Ran untuk melakukan tes darah dan juga tes urine. Untuk memastikan apa Ran menderita suatu penyakit atau tidak. Setelah mendapat surat rujukan dari dokter. Ran yang di temani Sonoko langsung menuju ke laboratorium rumah sakit tersebut. Setelah menyerahkan surat rujukan dari dokter pada petugas laboratorium, Ran pun segera di ambil sampel darahnya. Kemudian Ran dan Sonoko keluar dari laboratorium dan menuju kamar mandi. Supaya Ran bisa mendapatkan sampel urinenya. Setelah itu Ran harus menyerahkan sampel urinenya itu di laboratorium. Karena petugas laboratorium mengatakan hasilnya akan keluar satu jam lagi. Maka Ran dan Sonoko memutuskan untuk menunggu di rumah sakit saja. Selama menunggu pun Ran cukup merasa cemas dan khawatir. Ia takut kalau dirinya menderita suatu penyakit yang serius dan sulit di sembuhkan. Namun Ran segera menepis pikiran buruknya itu. Begitu Ran menerima hasil tes laboratoriumnya. Ran dan Sonoko pun bergegas untuk pulang.

.

**~Love Chronicle~**

**.**

Sesampainya di rumah Ran. Ran segera membuka hasil tesnya. Pertama ia membuka hasil tes darahnya. Ran merasa lega karena hasil tes darahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia sehat sehat saja. Ran tidak menderita penyakit apa pun. Berarti benar apa kata dokter Ran hanya kelelahan saja.

Kemudian Ran membuka hasil tes urinenya. Ran membuka hasil tes urine nya itu dengan riang. Karena tadi hasil tes darahnya menunjukkan bahwa Ran baik baik saja. Pasti kali ini hasil tes urine Ran pun akan menunjukkan hasil yang sama. Begitu membuka dan membaca hasil tes urinenya itu. Ran langsung shock seketika begitu membaca hasil tes urine nya itu.

_Ini tidak mungkin... Semua ini tidak mungkin... batin Ran._

Tanpa Ran sadari kertas hasil tes urine yang ia pegang itu pun terlepas dan jatuh di lantai.

"Ada apa Ran?" tanya Sonoko yang baru kembali mengambil minum dari dapur.

"Ran... Ada apa, kau kenapa?" tanya Sonoko heran melihat muka Ran yang sudah memucat seperti baru melihat hantu. Ran juga tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sonoko.

"Ran kau kenapa?" Tanya Sonoko sembari mengguncang guncangkan bahu Ran. Namun Ran tetap diam membisu.

"Ini tidak mungkin... Ini tidak mungkin terjadi..." gumam Ran tanpa sadar.

Sonoko hanya mengerutkan alis keheranan saat mendengar ucapan Ran barusan. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang Ran ucapkan.

Sonoko segera duduk di hadapan Ran. Lalu ia pun mengambil kertas hasil tes urine milik Ran yang tergeletak di lantai. Sama dengan Ran, Sonoko juga sangat terkejut membaca hasil tes urine Ran itu.

"Ran... Kau... Hamil.."

**Flashback... End**

.

**L**

**O**

.

**V**

**E**

.

"Semua ini tidak mungkin terjadikan Ran... Semua ini tidak mungkin terjadi kan..." kata Sonoko yang masih kaget.

Ran yang masih shock itu pun merasa bahwa hal ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Tentu saja... Bagaimana hal seperti ini bisa terjadi pada Ran yang masih seorang gadis dan belum menikah. Ia bahkan masih bersekolah. Ran memang memiliki pacar. Ia dan Shinichi sudah mulai berpacaran sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Namun ia dan Shinichi masih memiliki akal sehat. Meraka tidak mungkin melakukan hal hal yang sampai sejauh itu.

"Ok... Katakan padaku Ran..." kata Sonoko yang sudah mulai tenang.

"Ehm?" Ran hanya bisa menatap Sonoko bingung.

"Katakan padaku Ran... Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu..." Tanya Sonoko.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Ran bingung. Sepertinya Ran masih shock dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Sonoko pun menghela nafas panjang.

"Ran,... Seorang wanita tidak mungkin bisa hamil begitu saja... Pasti sudah ada seorang pria yang menanamkan benihnya di rahim mu Ran..." jelas Sonoko yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya sembari berkacak pinggang.

"Katakan padaku Ran... Siapa yang sudah menghamilimu?... Katakan padaku Ran..." kata Sonoko.

"A... Aku bingung Sonoko... A... Aku tidak tahu..." jawab Ran yang masih bingung.

"Ok... Biar aku tebak... Kau hanya pacaran dengan satu orang di dunia ini... Dan kau juga mencintainya... Dia tidak lain tidak bukan adalah... SHINICHI KUDO... Benarkan Ran... Shinichi yang melakukan semua ini?" kata Sonoko panjang lebar.

"M... Mungkin..." jawab Ran ragu ragu...

Tiba tiba Ran tersentak ia teringat sesuatu.

"Jangan jangan... Waktu itu..." kata Ran.

.

**~Love Chronicle~**

**.**

**Flashback...**

"Ran, kalau yang ini bagaimana?" tanya Sonoko sembari menunjukkan sebuah gaun cantik berwarna merah muda yang di bagian dadanya terdapat berbagai macam pernak pernik.

Ran pun memperhatikan gaun merah muda itu sejenak. "Jangan ah Sonoko... hiasannya terlalu ramai." Jawab Ran.

"Lebih baik yang ini saja Sonoko..." kata Kazuha sembari mengusulkan sebuah gaun cantik warna hijau pupus yang hiasannya tidak terlalu banyak.

"Tidak... Ah. Itu warnanya terlalu cerah lebih cocok untuk di pakai di siang hari..." jawab Sonoko.

Ketiga gadis cantik ini sedari tadi memang sedang ribut memilih gaun untuk menghadiri sebuah pesta. Sebenarnya pesta yang akan mereka datangi adalah pesta untuk merayakan musnahnya organisasi hitam yang mengecilkan tubuh Shinichi menjadi Conan. Sebenarnya yang di undang dalam pesta ini adalah Shinichi dan Heiji. Karena kedua detektif ini ikut membantu dalam menumpas organisasi hitam itu. Kemudian Shinichi pun mengajak Ran. Dan Kazuha, ia selalu ingin ikut kemanapun Heiji pergi. Sedangkan Sonoko, kebetulan malam ini ia tidak punya acara. Jadi ia lebih baik ikut ke pesta ini dari pada bengong di rumah. Yah walaupun tidak ada yang mengundang putri keluarga Suzuki ini. Prof. Agasa dan Ai/Shiho juga di undang dalam pesta ini.

**~Love Chronicle~**

Walaupun di bilang sedang memilih sibuk gaun. Sebenarnya yang sedang kebingungan memilih gaun adalah Sonoko. Sedari tadi tidak ada gaun yang cocok dengan gadis berbando ini. Ran sudah memilih sebuah gaun cantik berwarna coklat muda seperti warna kopi susu. Dan Kazuha juga sudah memilih sebuah gaun berwarna orange kecoklatan. Yang belum memilih hanya Sonoko.

"Sonoko cepat tentukan pilihanmu." Suruh Ran pada Sonoko yang masih sibuk memilih milih gaun.

"Iya Sonoko, nanti keburu Shinichi dan Heiji datang menjemput kita..." sambung Kazuha.

"Iya... iya... Aduuhh yang mana ya?"

"Bagimana kalau yang ini..." Ran mengusulkan sebuah gaun cantik berwarna biru tua.

Sonoko pun berpikir sebentar. "Bagus sih... Tapi..."

"Cepat Sonoko ..." kata Ran dan Kazuha kompak.

"Iya... iya..." Sonoko pun mengambil gaun biru tua itu dari tangan Ran. Lalu Sonoko segera masuk ke kamar mandi. Ran dan Kazuha pun menghela nafas lega.

'Tiinn Tiinn... Tiinn Tiinn...' Tiba tiba terdengar suara klakson mobil. Ran pun melihat keluar melalui jendela kamarnya. Rupanya Shinichi dan Heiji sudah datang untuk menjemput gadis gadis cantik ini.

.

**~Love Chronicle~**

**.**

Satu jam kemudian, kelima siswa SMU itu pun sudah sampai di tempat pesta yang bertempat di salah satu hotel di Haido. Begitu sampai di lobi hotel. Mereka langsung di sambut oleh Ibu Jodie. Orang yang mengundang Shinichi dan Heiji ke pesta ini.

"Ibu Jodie..." sapa Ran.

"Hai Semuanya..." sapa Jodie.

"Kenapa ibu bisa ada di sini?" tanya Sonoko heran.

"Pesta ini kan pesta yang di selenggarakan kan kantor ku" jawab Jodie.

"Hah... Jangan jangan ini pestanya FBI..." Seru Sonoko.

"Hah... FBI?" Kazuha ikut ikutan terkejut. Ia pun memandang Heiji dengan tatapan bertanya. Apa urusan kekasihnya ini dengan organisasi sebesar FBI.

"Kalian ini, pergi ke pesta tapi tidak tau siapa yang mengadakan pesta..." ledek Heiji padaSonoko dan Kazuha.

"Aku kan hanya ikut kau saja Heiji..." kata Kazuha.

"Aku juga hanya ikut kalian berdua." Kata Sonoko pada Shinichi dan Ran.

"Sudah sudah..." lerai Jodie. "Ini..." Jodie pun menyerahkan sebuah kunci pada mereka berlima. "Aku sudah bilang kan kalau kita juga akan menginap di hotel ini..." lanjut Jodie.

"Iya... bu." Jawab Ran.

"Ayo... Pestanya ada di lantai 4.." Jodie pun mengantar mereka ke ruang pesta.

**~Love Chronicle~**

Sesampainya di lantai 4. Ternyata tempat pesta sudah ramai banyak agen FBI dan CIA yang menghadiri pesta ini. Makanan dan minuman pun banyak terhampar di sana sini.

"Nah... Kalian nikmati saja pesta ini... Aku harus menemui teman temanku..." kata Jodie lalu pergi meninggalkan Shinichi dan yang lainnya.

"Hai Shinichi, Hai Ran..." sapa Eisuke yang juga menghadiri pesta ini.

"Eisuke Hondou?" Sonoko sangat kaget ketika melihat mantan teman sekelasnya ada di dalam pesta ini. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Sonoko.

"Kau tidak tau ya... Teman mu ini adalah agen CIA..." kata Heiji yang memang sudah mengenal Eisuke sebelumnya. Saat FBI dan CIA bekerja sama untuk menumpas organisasi hitam.

"HEEE? Agen CIA? Eisuke?" tanya Sonoko tak percaya.

"He...he...he.." Eisuke hanya cengengesan.

Ran yang memang sudah diberitahu semua oleh Shinichi pun tidak terkejut mendengar fakta kecil itu.

"Ran... Sonoko... Apa kabar?" Seseorang tiba tiba merangkul Ran dan Sonoko. Dan tentu Ran dan Sonoko terkejut.

"SERA..." seru Ran dan Sonoko saat mereka tahu siapa orang yang mengagetkan mereka.

"Kau kan detektif cewek yang pernah bertanding dengan Heiji dan juga Shinichi?" terka Kazuha.

"Iya..." jawab Sera yang sudah melepaskan rangkulannya pada Ran dan juga Sonoko.

"Kau juga datang ke pesta ini?" tanya Heiji.

"Iya... Aku kan juga bagian dari FBI..." kata Sera.

"Kau agen FBI juga?" tanya Shinichi

"Bukan, aku bukan agen... Tapi mungkin calon..." jawab Sera dan berlalu pergi.

**~Love Chronicle~**

**T...B...C**

**Saran, Kritik dan Review... Sangat Di Anjurkan...**

**Don't Forget To **** R~E~V~I~E~W... Ok,!**


	2. Chapter 2

"_**Yojeum isanghae, byeonhan geot gata**_

_**Yejeon en anhdeon, maldeul do hago**_

_**Nae apeseo, nae nuneul bogoseo**_

_**Yaegi hae (neo) soljik hage"**_

**Check this out...**

**Love Chronicle Chappy 2**

**Habis Baca... Don't Forget To Review Ok!**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Action...Selamat Membaca... **

**Disclaimer: Only Aoyama Gosho Seorang**

**Pair: Shinichi x Ran... 4EvEr**

**Love Chronicle**

**Chapter 2**

"Shinichi... Sebenarnya kau mau bawa aku ke mana sih?" tanya Ran pada Shinichi yang sedang berjalan menggandenganya. Tadi saat masih di dalam ruang pesta. Tiba tiba Shinichi mengajak Ran keluar dari ruangan pesta. Bahkan keluar dari hotel. Shinichi membawa Ran ke belakang hotel.

"Shinichi..." panggil Ran lagi. Namun Shinichi masih tidak menjawabnya.

Tiba tiba Shinichi melepaskan gandengannya pada Ran. Lalu Shinichi pun duduk di sebuah bangku yang terbuat dari kayu yang ada di situ.

"Ran, mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di situ... Cepat duduk..." Shinichi pun meraih tangan Ran untuk mengajaknya duduk di sampingnya.

"Shinichi mau apa kita di sini?" tanya Ran.

"Melihat bintang..." jawab Shinichi lalu mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Ran pun ikut mengadahkan kepalanya. Dan melihat banyak bintang yang bercahaya bertaburan di langit.

"Bintang nya bagus kan Ran?" Tanya Shinichi yang masih serius melihat bintang bintang itu.

"Iya.." jawab Ran yang masih melihat bintang bintang di langit juga.

"Ran..." Panggil Shinichi sembari menatap Ran. Kali ini ekspresi wajah Shinichi serius.

"Apa Shinichi?" jawab Ran lembut. Jujur kali ini ia tidak mengerti dengan biasa biasanya Shinichi mengajak Ran melihat bintang.

"Ehm... Terima kasih Ran. Karena kau tidak marah padaku. Padahal selama ini aku sudah membohongimu. Dengan mengaku menjadi Conan Edogawa..." kata Shinichi.

"Tidak apa apa Shinichi... Aku mengerti kok kenapa kau melakukan itu semua. Kau melakukan itu semua bukan tanpa alasan kan. Aku yakin itu semua pasti juga bukan keinginanmu sendiri..." kata Ran lembut.

Shinichi merasa senang dan lega mendengar penuturan Ran tersebut. Ia benar benar beruntung memiliki teman kecil. Bukan maksudnya memiliki kekasih seperti Ran. Kekasihnya itu benar benar mengerti dirinya.

"Tentu saja... Mana ada orang yang mau tubuhnya mengecil..." jawab Shinichi.

Ran hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Shinichi itu. Tapi ucapan Shinichi tadi memang benar. Tidak ada orang yang mau tubuhnya mengecil. Namun hal ajaib itu dialami sendiri oleh Shinichi Kudo.

"Dan Shinichi, kau juga pasti tau kan... Kalau aku sempat mencurigaimu beberapa kali..."

"Ya aku tahu... Tapi aku berhasil mengelabuimu kan..." jawab Shinichi bangga.

"Huu... Dasar licik..." kata Ran sembari memukul pelan lengan Shinichi...

"Tapi aku ingin tahu. Apa yang kau pikirkan saat sedang mencurigaiku?" tanya Shinichi.

Ran terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Shinichi itu. Ia jadi malu sendiri, apalagi kalau mengingat prasangka prasangka buruknya tentang Shinichi dulu.

"Ehm...A... Anu itu. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan apapun..." Jawab Ran akhirnya.

"Bohong... Pasti kau memikirkan sesuatu yang aneh aneh... Iya kan ngaku,!" kata Shinichi lalu mulai menggelitiki pinggang Ran.

"Ahh... Geli, Shinichi..." kata Ran yang sudah menggeliat nggeliatkan tubuhnya karena geli di gelitiki oleh Shinichi.

"Ayo ngaku Ran... Kalau tidak aku akan menggelitikimu terus." Kata Shinichi yang masih saja terus menggelitiki pinggang kekasihnya itu.

"Iya... Shinichi..." jawab Ran mengalah. Ia tidak tahan kalau terus di gelitiki seperti ini.

Shinichi pun berhenti menggelitiki Ran. Ia memberi kesempatan Ran untuk bernafas.

"Kalau begitu cepat katakan!" suruh Shinichi ia ingin dengar apa yang di pikirkan kekasihnya ini saat ia masih menjadi Conan.

" Terkadang aku berpikir kalau... Kau bukannya memecahkan kasus, tapi malah sedang bersenang senang dengan wanita lain..." jawab Ran malu malu.

Shinichi benar benar ingin tertawa mendengar ucpan Ran barusan. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bersenang senang dengan perpempuan lain. Kalau setiap hari Shinichi selalu memikirkan Ran. Dan saat menjadi Conan pun ia selalu bersama Ran. Ran benar benar lucu.

"Ha... Ha... Ha..." Akhirnya tawa Shinichi pun pecah...

"Kenapa kau tertawa Shinichi..." tanya Ran kesal.

"Kau ini lucu sekali... Ran. Ha..ha..." Shinichi masih tertawa.

"Apanya yang lucu Shinichi?"

Ran pun berganti menggelitiki pinggang Shinichi. Sehingga Shinichi kegelian minta ampun. Rupanya Ran mau membalas Shinichi.

"Ha...Ha...Ha... Hentikan Ran... Geli..." pinta Shinichi yang sudah sangat kegelian karena di gelitiki Ran habis habisan...

"Rasakan pembalasanku Shinichi..." kata Ran yang terus menggelitiki Shinichi.

"Raaaannnn... GELI..." Seru Shinichi.

.

**L**

**O**

.

**V**

**E**

.

"Kalian dari mana? Pasti habis pacaran?" tanya Sonoko saat Shinichi dan Ran kembali ke dalam ruang pesta.

"Terserah kami dong Sonoko..." Jawab Shinichi. Sementara Ran hanya tersenyum ke arah sahabatnya itu.

Sonoko hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban Shinichi itu.

"Ran aku ambil minum dulu ya... Kau mau aku ambilkan?" tawar Shinichi pada Ran.

"Tidak usah Shinichi. Aku bisa ambil sendiri..." jawab Ran.

Shinichi pun berjalan untuk mencari minuman. Kedua mata Shinichi pun mengelilingi seluruh sudut ruangan pesta untuk mencari meja minuman. Karena saking banyaknya makanan dan minuman yang di suguhkan di pesta ini. Shinichi jadi bingung mau memilih yang mana. Akhirnya Shinichi memutuskan untuk mengambil minuman yang dekat dengan tempat ia berdiri. Shinichi pun mengambil minuman yang berada di sebuah meja kecil yang ada di dekat jendela. Shinichi pun mengambil salah satu gelas kecil yang berisikan minuman berwarna ungu kehitaman itu. Shinichi pun meneguk minuman itu sampai habis.

"Hai Bocah... Berapa umurmu?" tanya Akai yang tiba tiba berdiri di sebelah Shinichi.

"18 tahun... Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Shinichi.

"Ternyata bocah 18 tahun sudah hobi minum bir ya... Aku baru tau.." jawab Akai.

Shinichi sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang di bicarakan agen FBI ini.

"Bir?" tanya Shinichi tidak mengerti.

Akai pun menunjuk gelas kecil yang masih di pegang Shinichi itu dengan matanya. Lalu matanya beralih pada meja kecil yang di atasnya terdapat botol botol bir dan gelas gelas yang berisikan bir tertata rapi di situ. Shinichi yang mengerti arti tatapan Akai itu pun langsung terkejut bukan main.

"I... Ini bir?" Kata Shinichi kaget.

"Aku jadi ragu kenapa kau bisa jadi detektif. Membedakan bir saja tidak bisa..." ledek Akai.

Shinichi yang masih terkejut itu pun melangkah gontai meninggallan Akai. Ia masih sangat terkejut dengan kejadian tadi. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak bisa membedakan mana bir dan mana minuman biasa. Padahal sudah jelas dari ukuran gelasnya yang lebih kecil dan terdapat botol botol di tengah tengah gelas gelas tersebut. Pantas saja lidah Shinichi terasa aneh saat meminum minuman itu. Kenapa Shinichi tidak memperhatikan hal kecil seperti itu ya. Saat memecahkan kasus saja hal sekecil serangga pun tak pernah luput dari pengamatan Shinichi. Tapi kenapa hal sesederhana itu malah luput dari pengamatan sang detektif. Huhhh... Rasa dahaga memang menutupi segalanya.

"Shinichi..." Tiba tiba seseorang memanggil Shinichi dan menepuk pundak Shinichi dari belakang. Shinichi pun menoleh.

"Profesor..." sapa Shinichi pada Prof. Agasa yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Sudah lama Shinichi?" tanya Prof. Agasa.

"Yah... Lumayan... Profesor bersama siapa ke sini?."

"Bersamaku... Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Shiho yang sudah berdiri di sebelah kiri Shinichi.

"Oh... Kau Shiho...Bagaimana?" tanya Shinichi.

"Bagaimana apanya?" tanya Shiho tak mengerti.

"Bagaimana kelanjutan hidupmu?"

"Yah mungkin sementara ini aku akan berperan ganda dulu..." Jawab Shiho lalu meneguk minuman yang di bawanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Shinichi.

Shiho hanya berdecak kesal ke arah Shinichi. "Kau tidak melihat bagaiman anak anak itu menangis saat aku memberitahu mereka bahwa Conan Edogawa sudah pulang ke luar negeri dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi... Kau benar benar tidak peka Shinichi Kudo." Jawab Shiho.

"Ya... ya terserah kau sajalah..." kata Shinichi. Lalu berjalan ke tempat Ran dan yang lainnya. Meninggalkan Prof. Agasa dan Shiho.

Shiho pun hanya bisa melihat punggung laki laki yang masih menempati hatinya itu pergi menjauh. Menghampiri belahan jiwa sang detektif.

"Dasar egois..." gumam Shiho sembari tersenyum. Lalu gadis berambut coklat itu pun kembali meneguk minumannya.

.

**~Love Chronicle~**

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Namun detektif ini masih belum terlelap dalam mimpi. Ia malah sedang berjalan sendirian menunju kamarnya. Di dalam pesta tadi banyak agen FBI dan CIA yang mengajak ngobrol Shinichi akibatnya ia jadi di tinggal Heiji dan yang lainnnya yang sudah terlelap duluan. Sebenarnya Ran ingin menunggu Shinichi namun Sonoko keburu menyeret Ran.

Shinichi merasakan pusing yang sangat luar biasa pada kepalanya. Itu mungkin di karenakan oleh bir yang tidak sengaja ia minum tadi. Lama kelamaan pandangan Shinichi pun mengabur, semua yang ia lihat pun terlihat jadi dua. Jalan Shinichi pun jadi limbung dan sempoyongan. Kedua tangan Shinichi pun harus berpegang pada tembok supaya ia bisa berjalan lurus. Sepertinya Shinichi sudah mulai mabuk. Shinichi pun segera meraih pintu terdekat lalu masuk ke dalam kamar hotel yang sudah gelap itu. Tanpa mempedulikan keadaan yang sudah gelap Shinichi terus berjalan menuju ranjang. Lalu ia menghempaskan diri di ranjang tersebut.

_**~Keesokan harinya~**_

Ran merasakan hangat pada tubuhnya. Tentu saja karena ia sedang berada di bawah selimut yang tebal. Ran pun mulai menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Namun Ran merasakan sesak, ia sulit untuk bergerak. Tubuhnya seperti terkunci sesuatu. Ran pun membuka matanya perlahan.

"KYAAAA..."

"KYAAAA..."

"S...Shinichi..."

"R...Ran..."

**Flashback... End**

.

**~Love Chronicle~**

**.**

"J... Jadi kau dan Shinichi tidur satu ranjang, Ran..." tanya Sonoko kaget bukan main.

Ran pun mengangguk memastikan. Sonoko pun langsung menjatuhkan diri di karpet rumah sahabatnya itu. Namun Sonoko langsung menegakkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Lalu Ran, apa ada yang aneh dengan pakaianmu dan Shinichi?" tanya Sonoko lagi.

Ran benar benar malu jika ia mengingat hal itu. Ia tidak mau jika harus membicarakan itu pada Sonoko.

"Ran, kenapa kau diam saja?... jawab pertanyaan ku Ran... Apa ada yang aneh dengan pakaian kalian berdua?" tanya Sonoko.

Untuk sesaat Ran masih diam membisu. Lalu Ran pun mengangguk walaupun ia terlihat ragu ragu.

"Apanya yang aneh, Ran?" Kali ini Sonoko lebih mendekat kearah Ran.

"K...kancing kemeja Shinichi... S...sudah terbuka semuanya. D... dan piyama ku pun juga sudah terbuka..." jelas Ran dengan blushing di wajahnya jika mengingat hal itu.

Sonoko kembali terduduk lemas di lantai. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa sahabatnya itu sudah melakukan hal hal yang seharusnya belum boleh di lakukan bersama pacarnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang padaku, Ran?" tanya Sonoko agak kesal.

"Ehm... Anu.. I...tu..."

"Ya...ya... Aku mengerti. Kau pasti ingin menyimpan kenangan indah itu sendiri kan..." sela Sonoko.

"B...Bukan begitu... Sonoko..."

"Sudahlah... Ayo Ran..." Ajak Sonoko.

"Kemana Sonoko?" tanya Ran yang masih duduk bersimpuh di lantai.

"Tentu saja ke tempat Shinichi... Kau harus meminta pertanggung jawabannya Ran."

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi. Sonoko langsung menggandeng Ran keluar rumah menuju ke rumah Shinichi.

**~Love Chronicle~**

Sesampainya di rumah Shinichi. Ternyata pintu gerbang rumah Shinichi tertutup rapat.

"Shinichi... Keluar kau..." teriak Sonoko keras sembari menggoyang goyangkan pintu gerbang rumah bergaya Eropa itu.

"Keluar kau Shinichi... Shinichi..." teriak Sonoko lagi.

"Shinichi...Keluar kau detektif jelek..." teriak Sonoko.

"Sonoko... sudah..." Ran berusaha menghentikan Sonoko.

"Tidak bisa Ran..." jawab Sonoko. "Shinichi... Keluar kau detektif brengsek..."

"Ran, Sonoko ada apa?" tanya Prof Agasa yang baru keluar dari rumahnya.

"Profesor dimana Shinichi, dimana detektif brengasek itu?" tanya Sonoko.

"Shinichi... Tadi sepulang sekolah dia langsung pergi karena mendapatkan panggilan kasus..." jelas Prof. Agasa.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu... Terima kasih Profesor..." kata Sonoko.

Sonoko pun menggandeng tangan Ran. Lalu segera meninggalkan rumah Shinichi.

**~Love Chronicle~**

"Sonoko... Sekarang kita mau kemana?" tanya Ran yang masih tangannya masih bergandengan dengan Sonoko. Ke duanya masih berada di jalan.

Setelah berjalan beberapa lama. Akhirnya Sonoko dan Ran memasuki sebuah toko.

"Apotek..." gumam Ran begitu memasuki toko tersebut.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang wanita penjaga apotek tersebut.

"Apa ada alat tes kehamilan?" tanya Sonoko.

Wanita penjaga apotek itu tidak menjawab perntanyaan Sonoko. Ia malah memandangi Ran dan Sonoko dengan tatapan aneh. Wajar saja, karena Ran dan Sonoko masih mengenakan seragam sekolah.

"Jangan berpikir yang aneh aneh... Ini untuk kakakku tau!" kata Sonoko yang menyadari tatapan aneh penjaga apotek itu.

"I... Iya... ada..." Penjaga apotek itu pun segera mengambilkan barang yang di minta Sonoko. Setelah menyerahkan beberapa uang. Sonoko dan Ran pun segera meninggalkan apotek tersebut.

"Sonoko sebenarnya untuk apa alat ini?" tanya Ran sesudah sampai di rumah... Sonoko sudah memberikan alat yang ia beli tadi pada Ran.

"Tentu saja untuk mengetes kehamilanmu Ran..." jawab Sonoko.

Ran pun mnghela nafas berat. Ia hanya bisa memandangi alat yang berada di tangannya itu. Apakah ia harus menggunakan alat itu?

**~Love Chronicle~**

**T...B...C**

**ShinRan Edogawa** (Tou-sannya siapa ya?... Udah apdate... Thank you)

**Kirana4219** (Udah Lanjut... Fanfic ini gak ada unsur Rate-M nya... Thank you)

**Kawaii. Minami** ( M...Mungkin Shinichi?... udah apdate...thank you)

**Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa** (Pasti pelakunya tanggung jawab kok... udah apdate... Thank you, kmu dah mau nge fav fic abal ini^^...)

**Chiaki 'Sha' Akera** ( Gpp kok.. Sha. Biar pada penasaran ajj... Thanks for CnC nya juga... Thank you...)

_**Terima Kasih banyak... Atas Review nya, Ntar Review lagi ya...^^**_

**~Ninna Fumiya~**


	3. Chapter 3

"_**Museong ye han nunbit, tta bunhae haneun pyojeong**_

_**Yejeon gwaneun dareun, haengdondg gwa maltu**_

_**Shiwon hage, mal dolliji malgo**_

_**Yaegi hae (neo) teonoh goseo"**_

**Check This Out...**

**Love Chronicle chappy 3..**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Action... Selamat Membaca...**

**Habis Baca...Don't Forget To Review, Ok!**

**Disclaimer : Only Aoyama Gosho Seorang**

**Pair: Shinichi x Ran... 4EveR**

**~Love Chronicle~**

**Chapter 3**

"Terima kasih ya atas bantuannya ya Shinichi..." ucap Takagi begitu mobil ferrari merah yang di tumpanginya bersama sang kekasih, Miwako berhenti di depan sebuah rumah mewah yang bergaya Eropa.

"Sama- sama paman Takagi... Ini kan memang sudah jadi pekerjaanku..." jawab Shinichi. Lalu pemuda itu pun turun dari mobil yang mengantarnya pulang itu.

"Paman Takagi, bibi Miwako... Terima kasih ya sudah mau mengantarku pulang." Ucap Shinichi.

"Sama sama detektif..." jawab Miwako.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu ya Shinichi... Selamat malam..." ucap Takagi.

"Ya... Selamat malam paman Takagi, bibi Miwako..."

Begitu mobil Miwako dan Takagi tadi sudah pergi. Shinichi pun mulai merogoh rogoh saku celana panjang nya. Setelah menemukan kunci dari dalam sakunya. Shinichi langsung membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya yang masih terkunci itu. Lalu Shinichi berjalan memasuki rumahnya itu.

.

**~Love Chronicle~**

.

"Oh... Kau sudah pulang Shinichi..." sapa Prof. Agasa.

Shinichi yang merasa di ajak bicara pun menoleh ke belakang.

"Profesor..." Sapa Shinichi. Shinichi pun berjalan menghampiri Prof. Agasa yang berdiri di balik tembok rumah keluarga Kudo ini.

"Ada apa Profesor?" tanya Shinichi.

"Ah, tidak. Tidak apa apa. Kau baru pulang malam malam begini?"

"Iya... Tadi kasusnya cukup rumit dan pelakunya juga mengelak terus. Jadi yah baru selesai jam segini..." jelas Shinichi.

"Lalu kau pulang naik apa?"

"Oh... Tadi aku di antar oleh Pak Takagi dan bu Miwako..."

Prof. Agasa hanya mengangguk angguk.

"Oh iya Shinichi, tadi siang Ran dan Sonoko datang mencarimu ." kata Prof. Agasa.

"Ran dan Sonoko? Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Shinichi.

Prof. Agasa hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi sepertinya Sonoko marah padamu?" kata Prof. Agasa.

"Hah? Sonoko marah padaku? Memangnya apa yang ku lakukan?" tanya Shinichi bingung.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya Profesor pencipta jam tangan peluru bius itu hanya menggeleng.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu... Aku masuk dulu ya Profesor." Pamit Shinichi.

"Ya..."

.

**~Love Chronicle~**

.

Begitu Shinichi memasuki rumahnya ia langsung menyalakan semua lampu rumah. Begitu susasana sudah terang. Shinichi malah menuju ke ruang baca yang ada di rumahnya. Di sebut ruang baca karena ruangan itu di penuhi rak rak tinggi berisi buku buku misteri. Yah, berkat buku buku itulah Shinichi bisa menjadi detektif SMU yang hebat sekarang.

Begitu memasuki ruangan itu Shinichi langsung duduk bersandar di kursi yang ada di belakang meja kerja yang dulunya adalah meja kerja ayahnya itu. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi, melipat kedua tangannya di dada, dan juga menselunjurkan kedua kakinya lurus lurus. Kemudian Shinichi memejamkan kedua matanya. Hal itu selalu di lakukan Shinichi ketika ia merasa lelah ataupun ketika ia sedang berpikir.

**~Love Chronicle~**

Kasus hari ini benar benar membuat Shinichi merasa lelah. Belum lagi Shinichi harus menuliskan laporan kasusnya dan segera menyerahkannya pada Ins Megure esok hari. Dan juga tugas tugas sekolah yang sudah menumpuk. Walaupun ia sudah kelas 3, guru guru di sekolahnya malah semakin rajin saja memberikan siswa siswinya itu tugas sekolah.

Oh... Iya tadi Prof. Agasa mengatakan kalau Ran dan Sonoko tadi siang mencari Shinichi. Memangnya ada apa? Apalagi Prof. Agasa juga mengatakan kalau Sonoko sepertinya marah dengan Shinichi. Memangnya apa yang sudah ia lakukan? Shinichi benar benar tidak mengerti.

_Lebih baik aku menelpon Ran saja... Pikir Shinichi._

Shinichi pun segera mengeluarkan handphone dari dalam saku bajunya. Lalu Shinichi pun mencari nomor telepon kekasihnya itu di phone booksnya. Kemudian Shinichi menmpelkan handphone flip nya itu di telinganya. Menuggu telepon tersmbung.

'_Nomor yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan'_ Bukannya suara merdu Ran yang terdengar tapi malah suara nyaring operator yang terdengar.

"Kok nggak aktif..." gumam Shinichi. " Tumben..."

"Haah... Sudahlah tanya besok saja... Toh kalau dia ada perlu denganku. Pasti dia bicara padaku besok." Kata Shinichi.

Shinichi pun bangkit dari duduknya. Lalu ia melangkah menuju tangga menuju kamarnya.

Setelah mandi Shinichi turun dari tangga. Shinichi melangkah menuju dapur rumahnya yang sepi itu. Lalu ia membuka kulkas nya itu. Melihat apa yang bisa ia makan. Namun ketika Shinichi membuka kulkas. Ternyata di dalam kulkas tidak ada makanan apapun, sebutir telur saja tidak ada. Bahkan Shinichi lupa kalau ia juga tidak punya nasi. Yah beginilah resiko hidup sendiri. Walaupun ia memiliki kekasih, tapi tidak setiap hari Ran datang membuatkan makanan untuk Shinichi.

'Hahhh' Shinichi hanya menghela nafas panjang. Lebih baik ia numpang makan malam di rumah Prof. Agasa saja.

.

**~Love Chronicle~**

.

Setelah makan malam rumah di rumah Prof Agasa. Shinichi langsung mengunci semua pintu dan jendela yang ada dirumahnya. Setelah merasa rumahnya aman dari seseorang yang di sebut pencuri atau istilah kerennya di sebut maling. Shinichi segera masuk lagi ke kamarnya untuk mengerjakan tugas tugas sekolahnya. Hanya perlu waktu 30 menit bagi Shinichi untuk mengerjakan seluruh tugas tugas sekolahnya. Setelah itu ia sudah bisa langsung terbang ke alam mimpi.

Namun sepertinya itu bukan hal yang mudah untuk Shinichi malam ini. Karena sudah sejak beberapa menit yang lalu Shinichi membaringkan diri di atas tempat tidur namun ia masih belum bisa memejamakan matanya sedikitpun. Shinichi masih memikirkan apa yang ingin Ran atau Sonoko bicarakan padanya. Dan ia juga penasaran kenapa Sonoko marah padanya. Walaupun itu belum pasti, karena tadi Prof. Agasa juga mengatakan sepertinya. Jadi ada kemungkinan kalau itu tidak benar. Dan belum tentu Sonoko marah padanya. Tapi Shinichi masih tidak mengerti kenapa Sonoko harus marah padanya. Kalau gadis itu marah karena Shinichi sudah mengambil Ran dari Sonoko. Untuk soal itu Shinichi sepertinya sudah pernah minta maaf pada Sonoko.

Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Ran juga. Biasanya Sonoko ikut ikutan marah kalau Shinichi mencampakan Ran jika sedang memecahkan kasus. Hand phone Ran juga sampai sekarang belum aktif aktif. Shinichi juga tadi sudah mencoba menelpon rumah Ran. Tapi tidak ada yang mengangkatnya. Yang tersisa sekarang hanyalah Sonoko. Kalau Shinichi benar benar ingin tahu, sekarang ia bisa saja menelpon Sonoko. Tapi kalau ia menelpon Sonoko dan langsung mendapat kan damprat dari gadis itu, kalau Sonoko benar benar marah padanya bagaimana? Terus terang Shinichi malas mendengar ocehan Sonoko malam malam begini. Tiba tiba Shinichi tersentak, ia teringat sesuatu yang memang menjadi pikirannya beberapa hari ini.

_Jangan jangan tentang kejadian di hotel itu... duga Shinichi. Semoga saja bukan. Batin Shinichi._

Lebih baik Shinichi langsung menanyakannya saja besok. Shinichi kembali mencoba memejamkan matanya. Dan akhirnya sang detektif terlelap menuju alam mimpi.

.

**L**

**O**

.

**V**

**E**

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 01. 00 dini hari. Tapi gadis kelas 3 SMU ini masih belum bisa memejamkan matanya. Ran malah sedang duduk termenung di meja belajarnya. Ia masih kaget dengan apa yang ia ketahui hari ini. Ran... Hamil. Satu kata terakhir itu benar benar membuat Ran shock hari ini. Ia hamil itu artinya ada sebuah kehidupan baru yang tengah tumbuh di dalam rahimnya. Dan tentu saja akan ada seorang bayi yang akan lahir dari dalam rahimnya sembilan bulan lagi. Perlahan Ran menyentuh perutnya lalu menggosok gosokknya lembut. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa di dalam sini, di dalam perutnya ada calon anaknya dengan Shinichi. Ya... Kini Ran yakin bahwa ayah dari bayi yang di kandungnya adalah kekasihnya, Shinichi Kudo. Tangan kanan Ran pun perlahan menarik laci yang ada di bagian kanan meja belajarnya. Ia mengambil sebuah amplop berwarna putih dari dalam laci tersebut. Lalu Ran membuka amplop itu, ia mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari dalam amplop itu. Kertas itu adalah kertas hasil tes urinenya. Selembar kertas yang membuatnya shock tadi dan mungkin juga akan mengubah hidupnya nanti.

Ran kembali membaca hasil tes urinenya itu. Saat membacanya Ran ingin sekali merobek robek kertas itu kemudian membakarnya menjadi debu. Namun ada atau tanpa adanya kertas ini. Ran akan tetap hamil. Ia akan tetap mengandung anak Shinichi. Bagaimanapun nasi sudah terlanjur menjadi bubur. Kini Ran hanya bisa memberi lauk pauk pada bubur polos itu supaya ia lebih berwarna dan lebih lezat ketika di makan.

.

**~Love Chronicle~**

.

Tes... tes... Tanpa di sadari Ran, tetes demi tetes liquid bening yang di sebut air mata sudah mulai membasahi pipi Ran. Entah ia menangis sedih atau menangis bahagia. Atau malah Ran menangisi nasib malangnya ini. Kalau saja ia sudah menikah, kehamilannya ini pasti akan jadi berita yang menggembirakan untuknya dan untuk suaminya kelak. Akan tetapi untuk saat ini. Ran masih sekolah dan ia masih ingin meraih cita citanya. Kehamilannya ini pasti akan menghancurkan masa depannya. Walau bagaiamanapun kehamilannya ini adalah aib yang sangat memalukan untuknya dan juga untuk keluarganya. Bicara soal keluarga, untung saja sejak beberapa hari ini ayahnya sedang berada di luar kota. Karena itulah sejak kemarin Sonoko menginap di rumah Ran untuk menamani Ran. Kini masih ada satu masalah lagi yang menanti Ran. Yaitu kedua orang tuanya, Kogoro dan Eri. Bagaimana reaksi kedua orang tuanya nanti saat mengetahui kalau Ran sedang mengandung. Pasti Eri dan Kogoro akan marah sekali pada Ran. Ran juga akan mengecewakan sekaligus membuat kedua orang tuanya itu malu. Bukan hanya itu saja, sekolah serta prestasi Ran sebagai atlet karateka juga akan terancam. Sekarang Ran tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ran kembali terisak, air mata kembali berdesakkan keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

_Shinichi... Batin Ran._

Ran pun meraih sebuah foto yang terpajang di meja belajarnya. Foto itu adalah foto dirinya dan Shinichi ketika sedang bermain Ice skating sekitar beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Shinichi... Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku Shin... Kenapa?" gumam Ran. Sembari kedua tangannya menyentuh pelan gambar Shinichi yang ada di foto itu. Dengan air mata yang terus mengalir deras dari pelupuk matanya.

.

**L**

**O**

.

**V**

**E**

.

Sonoko membuka matanya perlahan. Lalu ia mengucek kucek kedua matanya itu.

"HOAAAHHMM" Sonoko menguap lebar.

Kemudian Sonoko menoleh ke arah jam dinding yang terpasang di atas meja belajar Ran.

"Jam setengah 6 ya..." gumam gadis itu.

Ia lalu menoleh ke sampingnya ke arah Ran yang masih tertidur pulas. Dengan segera Sonoko membangunkan Ran.

"Ran... Bangun Ran... Ini sudah pagi..." panggil Sonoko sembari menepuk nepuk pipi Ran.

"Ehm... Ada apa Sonoko? Aku masih ngantuk..." Jawab Ran yang masih enggan untuk membuka matanya.

"Cepat bangun Ran... Cepat!" suruh Sonoko.

Ran pun menggeliatkan tubuhnya lalu sedikit membuka matanya.

"Bangun Ran... Kau harus mencobanya, mumpung masih pagi?" kata Sonoko.

"Mencoba apa, Sonoko?" tanya Ran bingung. Kali ini Ran sudah terduduk di atas tempat tidur.

"Tentu saja mencoba alat tes kehamilan yang kemarin kita beli..." terang Sonoko.

"Ehm... Baiklah..." kata Ran yang masih terlihat ragu ragu. Ran dengan segera bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Ini..." Sonoko pun menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil berbentuk persegi panjang yang masih terbungkus plastik itu pada Ran.

"Ehm... Sonoko, bagaiamana kalau mencoba nanti saja. Kita harus siap siap untuk berangkat sekolah kan." Kata Ran.

"Tidak bisa Ran. Kalau pagi hari hasilnya akan lebih akurat.."

"Berarti kalau bukan pagi hari hasilnya bisa salah?" tanya Ran.

"Bukan begitu Ran..."

"Tapi Sonoko, aku tidak bisa cara menggunakan alat ini..."

"Masukkan urinemu ke dalam sebuah wadah kecil setelah itu masukkan alat itu ke dalam wadah berisi urinemu itu. Lalu tunggulah beberapa menit baru hasilnya akan keluar..." jelas Sonoko.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu Sonoko? Jangan jangan kau sudah pernah menggunakan alat ini ya?" tanya Ran sangsi.

"Tidak Ran. Aku tahu dari kakakku, kakakku kan sekarang sedang hamil... Ya sudah cepat sana..."

Ran pun segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menggunakan alat itu. Kalau bertemu dengan Makoto saja, jarang... Haaahhh" Sonoko hanya menghela nafas panjang.

_Beberapa menit kemudian..._

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sonoko begitu Ran keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Aku tidak tahu Sonoko... Aku tidak berani melihatnya..." jawab Ran.

.

**~Love Chronicle~**

.

"Ran apa kau tidak mau melihat hasilnya?" tanya Sonoko begitu mereka mau berangkat sekolah.

"Nanti kalau tiba tiba paman Kogoro pulang dan masuk ke kamar mandi gimana?" tanya Sonoko takut takut.

"Kau benar juga... Tapi..."

"Biar aku saja yang melihatnya..." Sonoko pun langsung masuk ke kamar mandi. Lalu Sonoko keluar dengan membawa alat tes yang di gunakan Ran tadi beserta bungkusnya yang belum dibuang.

"Kalau muncul dua garis, berarti positif. Kalau hanya satu berarti negatif..." kata Sonoko sembari membaca tulisan pada bagian belakang bungkus itu.

Sementara Ran, ia hanya bisa pasrah menerima hasilnya.

"Ran... Dua garis..."

**~Love Chronicle~**

**T...B...C**

**Ghifia Kuraudo** ( Kayaknya.. Ran beneran hamil deh... Thank you, Pia-chan)

**Kudo Kun Ran** (Menurut hasil tesnya sih Ran hamil... Namanya jga orang mabuk, pastikan gak sadar...Udah Jodoh kali ya. Thank you)

**Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa** ( Shinichi kan juga manusia, pasti bisa salah dong. Gimana reaksi Kogoro?.. Hmmm. Kita lihat saja nanti... Thank you)

**ReyNa Splash** ( I..iya pasti Shinichi tanggung jawab...Thank you)

**Tachi Edogawa** (Nikah? Perjuangan masih panjang bung... Thank You)

**Chiaki 'Sha' Akera** ( gpp kok Sha... Shinichi keren apanya Sha? Iya aq ska lgu lgu K-pop, kmu jga? Umurku tahun ini 16. Thank You)

**Uchihyuu Nagisa** ( Yah... semoga... Thank You.. salam kenal)

**Kouri** ( Udah apdate .. Thank you.. salam kenal)

**Sheila Juwita** (Wordsnya skitar 1900-an. Awalnya Ninna kget bca review dri Sheila-san, krena ternyta Seila-san itu orngnya teliti bget. Ninna aja gk kpikiran untuk ngitung kta pun. Tpi Ninna jg smpet sedih krena kbanyakan kta pun malah bkin Sheila-san eneg sama fic ini. Tpi ujung ujungnya Ninna jdi mlu sndiri *nutup muka pake bantal* krena ternyata Ninna blum bsa nulis fanfic dgn benr... Thank you Sheila-san. Salam kenal... Ninna jdi smkin semngat nulis fanfic ini... Btw Sheila-san pernah review chpy 1?)

**ShinichiRanKudo**( Seru? Thank you... Oke.. Salam kenal, Thank you.)

_**Terima Kasih banyak... Atas Review nya, Ntar Review lagi ya...^^**_

**~Ninna Fumiya~**


	4. Chapter 4

"**Malheun geol, naneun barajin anha**

**Geujeo yejeon cheoreom man**

**Look into my eyes, Please look at me now**

**Nareul saenggak haejwo oh"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Check This Out...**

**Love Chronicle chappy 4..**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Action... Selamat Membaca...**

**Habis Baca...Don't Forget To Review, Ok!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Only Aoyama Gosho Seorang**

**Pair: Shinichi x Ran... 4Ever**

**~Love Chronicle~**

**Chapter 4**

"Lalu Ran, apa rencanamu sekarang?" tanya Sonoko. Saat ini Ran dan Sonoko sedang berjalan menuju ke sekolah.

"Entahlah Sonoko. Yang jelas aku harus memberitahu Shinichi terlebih dahulu..." jawab Ran.

"Kau tidak boleh hanya sekedar memberitahunya Ran. Kau juga harus minta pertanggung jawaban pada Shinichi." Ucap Sonoko.

"Iya Sonoko... Aku tahu..."

Ran dan Sonoko pun terus berjalan menuju SMU Teitan.

.

**~Love Chronicle~**

.

Sembari menunggu bel berbunyi. Ran memilih untuk tetap berada di dalam kelas. Sedangkan Sonoko, gadis itu sedang asyik bercanda dengan beberapa temannya di dalam kelas. Lain dengan Sonoko, Ran lebih memilih untuk duduk diam di dalam kelas saja walaupun ia menyimak apa yang sedang Sonoko obrolkan dengan teman temannya. Setelah bosan hanya duduk duduk saja. Ran pun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah jendela. Lalu ia membuka salah satu jendela yang ada di dalam kelasnya. Sehingga rambut hitam panjangnya berkibaran karena tertiup angin.

Ran mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas sehingga ia bisa memandangi langit biru yang luas. Ran benar benar tidak mengerti apa rencana Tuhan untuk dirinya. Kenapa Tuhan menimpakan kejadian yang luar biasa ini untuk dirinya. Akan tetapi Ran masih tetap harus bersyukur karena setidaknya ia sedang mengandung anak dari laki laki yang ia cintai. Anak Shinichi Kudo. Akan tetapi Ran juga harus siap dengan semua masalah yang akan timbul jika semua orang mengetahui bahwa ia sudah hamil di luar nikah. Masalahnya yang pertama adalah kedua orang tuanya. Masalahnya yang kedua adalah sekolahnya. Ran bisa saja langsung di keluarkan dari SMU Teitan jika pihak sekolah mengetahui bahwa Ran sudah hamil di luar nikah. Jika ia benar benar di keluarkan. Hal itu pasti akan sangat merugikan untuk Ran. Karena saat ini ia sudah kelas 3 dan masa belajarnya pun hanya tinggal dua bulan lagi. Karena saat ini sudah memasuki bulan Januari. Lalu apa yang akan di katakan teman temannya dan juga junior juniornya di club karate nanti jika mereka mengetahui Ran telah mengandung. Pasti mereka akan mengejek serta mengolok olok Ran. Bahkan pasti ada juga yang akan menghina Ran.

.

**~Love Chronicle~**

.

Masalahnya sekarang adalah Shinichi. Bagaiman reaksi pacaranya itu jika Ran memberitahukan perihal kehamilannya. Apakah Shinichi akan langsung meminta Ran untuk menggugurkan kandungannya. Seperti yang biasa di lakukan para laki laki yang ada di drama drama di tv. Tidak... Ran pun langsung memenggelengkan gelengkan kepalanya itu. Ia segera menepis prasangka buruknya itu.

_Tidak... Shinichi tidak mungkin seperti itu, Shinichi bukan laki laki seperti itu. Batin Ran._

Ran pun melirik ke belakang. Ia memilirik bangku Shinichi yang masih kosong itu. Tumben Shinichi belum datang.

_Shinichi kau ada dimana... Tanya Ran dalam hati._

_Kenapa kau datang di saat yang belum tepat, sayang... kata Ran dalam hati. _Sembari tangannya mengelus elus perutnya yang di dalamnya tengah tumbuh buah cintanya dengan Shinichi.

**~Love Chronicle~**

'Ting...Teng...Tong...Teng...Ting...Teng...Tong...' Bel masuk SMU Teitan berbunyi. Para siswa yang masih berada di luar ruangan pun berhamburan memasuki kelas masing masing. Begitu juga dengan Ran dan Sonoko. Sonoko segera duduk rapi di tempat duduknya. Dan Ran, ia segera menutup jendela yang tadi ia buka. Lalu Ran segera duduk di tempat duduknya. Di sebelah Sonoko.

Bel sudah berbunyi beberapa detik yang lalu. Namun guru yang mengajar di kelas 3 b itu belum juga terlihat sosoknya. Kembali... Ran kembali melirik sebuah bangku kosong yang berada di belakang bangku Sonoko. Ya... itu adalah bangku kekasihnya. Yang sekarang juga adalah ayah dari anak yang tengah berada dalam kandungannya... Shinichi. Sedari tadi detektif kebanggan SMU Teitan itu belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya di sekolah. Ke manakah Shinichi?

'Haahhh' Ran hanya menghela nafas panjang. Lalu ia kembali mengusap usap lembut perutnya. Seakan ia berbisik kepada anaknya, kemana ayahmu, sayang?

**~Love Chronicle~**

"Kenapa?" tanya Sonoko pada Ran yang sedang melamun.

"Eh... Tidak apa apa..." jawab Ran.

"Memikirkan si brengsek itu ya?" tanya Sonoko yang masih menopang dagu di atas meja.

Ran tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sonoko itu. Ia malah kembali melirik bangku Shinichi. Dan Sonoko tahu itu adalah jawaban ya.

Sonoko mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Mencari sosok detektif brengsek yang sudah menghamili sahabatnya. Siapa tau, Shinichi malah bersembunyi di dalam kelas.

Setelah puas melihat ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Sonoko kembali menoleh ke arah Ran yang kini sibuk memandangi langit luas di luar jendela. Pandangannya lalu beralih pada bagian bawah tubuh Ran. Tepatnya ke arah perut sang sahabat. Sonoko tak menyangka bahwa Ran sekarang tidak lah sendiri. Ada seorang bayi yang sedang tumbuh dalam kandungan Ran. Yang akan selalu bersama Ran selama sembilan bulan ke depan. Sonoko hanya menghela nafas berat. Ia tak menyangka bahwa sahabatnya akan mengalami hal seburuk ini.

_Seandainya yang hamil adalah aku... Pasti Makoto akan selalu ada di sampingku... Batin Sonoko._

Sonoko pun menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya mengusir pikiran pikiran anehnya itu. Sonoko pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu kelas. Namun tidak ada tanda tanda bahwa orang akan memasuki kelas Sonoko tersebut.

_Si brengsek itu... Awas saja kalau ia tidak mau bertanggung jawab pada Ran. Batin Sonoko kesal..._

.

**~Love Chronicle~**

.

'SREEGGG...' Tiba tiba pintu ruang kelas 3 b terbuka.

Seluruh penghuni kelas pun langsung menoleh ke arah pintu. Ternyata yang datang adalah Shinichi. Tampak Shinichi berdiri di balik pintu dengan nafas terengah engah. Sepertinya Shinichi berlari dari rumah ke sekolah. Ran yang sedang melamun di dekat jendela itu pun juga menoleh. Ia tersenyum mendapati yang datang adalah Shinichi.

_Syukurlah... Kau datang Shinichi, batin Ran lega..._

Begitu nafasnya sudah teratur Shinichi pun segera memasuki kelasnya. Semua orang yang tadinya memandang ke arah pintu itu pun kembali ke aktifitas mereka semula. Dan Shinichi pun berjalan dan segera duduk di bangkunya. Setelah berhasil duduk di bangkunya. Ia meletakkan tasnya di atas meja. Lalu menidurkan kepalanya di atas tas sekolahnya.

_Huhffft... Untung gurunya belum masuk... Batin Shinichi lega. _

Setelah rasa lelahnya hilang. Shinichi menegakkan tubuhnya. Kemudian merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakan. Shinichi pun menoleh ke arah Ran yang juga sedang memperhatikannya juga. Shinichi langsung menunjukkan tanda peace berbentuk huruf V dengan kedua jari nya plus cengiran khasnya pada Ran. Seakan akan mengatakan bahwa tadi pagi aku bangun kesiangan makanya terlambat. Sementara Ran hanya menyunggingkan senyum untuk Shinichi.

"Selamat pagi anak anak..." Tiba tiba guru yang mengajar kelas 3 b memasuki kelas. Dan pelajaran pun di mulai.

.

**~Love Chronicle~**

.

Siang itu suasana di dalam kelas 3 b hening... Hanya suara kapur yang di gunakan menulis sang guru yang berbunyi. Seluruh murid yang berada di dalam kelas pun tengah sibuk menyatat apa yang di tuliskan guru mereka.

_Oh... Iya aku kan mau menanyakan kenapa kemarin Ran mencariku... Ingat Shinichi dalam hati._ Sembari tangannya terus mencatat materi pelajaran Sains yang sedang di ajarkan oleh gurunya.

"Pst... pst... Ran..." Shinichi berusaha memanggil Ran dengan berbisik. Dengan salah satu tangannya masih sibuk mencatat.

Namun sepertinya Ran tidak mendengar bisikan Shinichi. Kekasihnya itu masih sibuk mencatat.

"Ran.. Psst.. Psst.. Ran..."

Ran yang mendengar suara panggilan itu pun menoleh ke belakang.

"Apa?" tanya Ran pada Shinichi dengan berbisik pula.

"Kemarin kau mencariku? Ada apa?" tanya Shinichi berbisik.

"Apa?" tanya Ran yang tidak mengerti maksud Shinichi.

"Kemarinn..."

"Kudo..." Tiba tiba terdengar suara seseorang yang terdengar galak.

Shinichi dan Ran pun memperhatikan ke depan. Ternyata itu suara guru yang sedang mengajar di kelas mereka.

"Kerjakan soal di depan!" Suruh sang guru pada Shinichi. Shinichi pun beranjak dari duduknya dan segera maju ke depan.

_Huuhh... Menyebalkan. Batin Shinichi kesal.._

Sang guru pun segera memberikan kapur untuk Shinichi. Dan Shinichi dengan cepat telah menyelesaikan ke lima soal yang tertulis di papan tulis. Setelah Shinichi selesai mengerjakan soal soal tersebut. Sang guru yang berjenis kelamin laki laki itu pun memeriksa pekerjaan Shinichi. Beberapa saat kemudian ia mengangguk angguk. Pertanda bahwa semua soal yang di kerjakan Shinichi benar semua.

"Kau boleh duduk Kudo..." suruh sang Guru. Shinichi pun melangkah kembali ke bangkunya. Dan guru itu kembali melanjutkan pelajaran.

.

**~Love Chronicle~**

.

Huuhh... Shinichi hanya menghembuskan nafas panjang. Setelah kembali duduk di tempat duduknya. Ia kembali teringat akan pembicaraannya dengan Ran yang sempat tertunda gara gara guru Sains paruh baya tadi.

"Ran... Pst... Pst... Ran. Ran..." Shinichi berusaha memanggil Ran lagi dengan bisikan.

Ran pun kembali menoleh.

"Apa..." bisik Ran.

"Ada apa kau mencariku..."

"Ada apa kau mencariku..."

"Apa... Aku tidak mengerti Shinichi..." Ran masih tidak memahami apa yang di bicarakan Shinichi.

Tiba tiba ada bayangan orang mendekat. Ran pun menoleh ke depan. Tapi tidak untuk Shinichi. Ia masih terus memanggil Ran.

"Ran... Ran... Hei... Ran..." Shinichi masih gencar memanggili nama Ran. Namun Ran tidak menyahuti panggilan Shinichi. Ia takut kalau gurunya menegurnya lagi.

"Hei... Ran. Pst... Pst... Ran..." panggil Shinichi sedikit keras.

"KUDOOO..."

Sebuah panggilan keras. Membuat terkejut seluruh penghuni kelas 3 b itu. Semua mata pun langsung tertuju pada nama yang di panggil oleh sang guru. Yaitu Shinichi Kudo.

Shinichi yang merasa kaget itu pun hanya langsung melihat ke dapan. Sang guru tadi telah berdiri di depan Shinichi dengan ekspresi wajah yang tidak bisa di bilang ramah dan tangannya menyilang di dada.

"KUUDOO... Kau ini benar benar... Sudah berangkat terlambat. Sekarang kau tidak serius menyimak pelajaran. Kau malah sedang asyik bisik bisikkan dengan istrimu ..." ucap sang guru yang membuat tawa seisi kelas pecah.

"Ha...ha...ha..."

Sonoko yang duduk di depan Shinichi pun juga tidak bisa menahan tawanya itu. Sedangkan Ran dan Shinichi hanya bisa malu dan berblushing ria karena mereka di tertawakan oleh seisi kelas.

"Kenapa bapak tahu kalau aku datang terlambat..." tanya Shinichi.

"Tadi bapak melihat mu berlarian memasuki gerbang padahal bel sudah berbunyi."

"Kalau bapak melihatku datang terlambat... Apa bapak juga datang terlambat?" tanya Shinichi innocent.

"Sembarangan... Bapak melihatmu dari jendela. Shinichi Kudoooo" Sepertinya sang guru sudah mulai geram.

"Begitu ya..." gumam Shinichi.

"Sekali lagi kau tidak menyimak pelajaran... Lantai koridor sekolah siap untuk di pel... Kudo." Ucap Sang Guru tegas.

"Ya... Pak.."

.

**~Love Chronicle~**

.

Waktu istirahat sudah tiba namun ruang kelas 3 b tak kunjung sepi. Karena masih ada beberapa siswa yang berada di dalam kelas. Seperti Shinichi dan Ran, kedua sejoli ini masih sibuk di dalam kelas. Ran masih membereskan buku bukunya. Dan Shinichi masih sibuk menyalin catatan. Sedangkan Sonoko malah sudah asyik ngobrol bersama beberapa teman sekelasnya di bangku belakang.

"Shinichiii..." panggil beberapa teman Shinichi yang memasuki kelas.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shinichi yang masih berkutat dengan catatan.

"Ayo kita main bola.." ajak salah satu teman Shinichi.

"Ayo..." jawab Shinichi begitu pekerjaannya sudah selesai. Lalu ia bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku keluar duluan ya... Ran..." ucap Shinichi.

Ran hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum.

"Pamit sama istri ni yee..." ucap salah seorang teman Shinichi.

"Berisik kauu..." kata Shinichi pada temannya itu.

Shinichi bersama teman temannya itu pun keluar meninggalkan ruang kelas dan menuju ke lapangan.

**~Love Chronicle~**

"Kau tidak mau melihat Shinichi main bola? Biasanya kau juga langsung semangat jika melihat si brengsek itu main bola... Tumben." Tanya Sonoko pada Ran yang sedang asyik melamun di jendela.

Ran hanya menjawab pertanyaan Sonoko itu dengan gelengan.

"Lalu apa kau sudah memberitahu Shinichi soal kehamilanmu?" tanya Sonoko dengan sedikit berbisik.

Ran kembali menggeleng. "Aku belum memberitahukannya." Jawab Ran.

Sonoko pun berdecak kesal. "Ran kau harus cepat cepat memeberitahu si brengsek itu. Dan minta pertanggung jawabannya." Ucap Sonoko .

Ran hanya diam. Lalu ia menatap Sonoko sebentar.

"Kau benar Sonoko..." Ran pun segera menarik tangan Sonoko dan keluar dari kelas.

"Hei Ran mau apa kita ke sini?" tanya Sonoko heran.

Karena Ran bukannya menemui Shinichi ia malah hanya mengintip Shinichi bermain bola bersama teman temannya. Tampak Shinichi sedang menggiring bola.

"Huuuhhh..." Ran menghela nafas panjang.

Lalu ia pun mengluarkan hp dari saku seragam nya. Kemudian ia asyik memencet mencet keypad hpnya. Sepertinya Ran sedang mengirim pesan.

.

**~Love Chronicle~**

.

'RRRRRRRR...' Saat Shinichi menggiring bola. Ia merasa hp yang berada dalam sakunya bergetar. Shinichi pun segera mengoper bola itu pada temannya. Dan Ia segera melihat hp nya, ternyata ada satu email masuk.

**From: My Lovely Ran...**

**Shinichi... Aku tunggu kau di atap sekolah, sekarang juga.**

_Ada apa ya... Jangan jangan Ran mau membicarakan soal yang kemarin. Saat dia mau menemuiku... Batin Shinichi menduga. _

Dan dengan segera Shinichi meninggalkan lapangan dan menuju ke atap sekolah. Semenjak Shinichi dan Ran pacaran mereka memang sering ketemuan di atap sekolah. Yah... supaya tidak ada yang merecoki pasangan yang sedang kasmaran ini.

Begitu sampai di atap sekolah. Shinichi sudah mendapati Ran berada di sana.

'Greeppp' Tiba tiba Shinichi menutup ke dua mata Ran dari belakang.

"Shinichi..." Ran bisa langsung menebak siapa orang yang menutup matanya. Dan ia langsung membalikkan badan menghadap Shinichi.

"Shinichi sebenarnya ada yang mau aku bicarakan denganmu" Ran memulai.

"Apa?"

" Shinichi... Aku Hamil..."

**~Love Chronicle~**

**T...B...C**

**Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa(**Gimana ya nasib Ran? Ninna jga blum tahu...thank you^^**)**

**Edogawafirli(**Great? Thank you^^**)**

**( **Iya.. ya Shinich&Ran kn masa mudanya masih panjang... Yah. Mau gmana lgi dah terlnjur sih...thank you^^**)**

**THE sweety(**Shinichi nya mabuk sih..kenapa dunia bisa terbalik? Thank you and Salam kenal^^**)**

**Rein Yuujiro(**Ini udah apdate... thank you, salam kenal^^**)**

**S4viRA deMSN(**lgu di ats itu Heart to Heart lgunya 4minute. Thank you and salam kenal^^ btw.. ganti penname ya?**)**

**Deidei Rineepero13(**Shinichi blum tau. Cman ngrasa aja... thanks for fav.. salam kenal. Ska Deidara ya? Ninna jga ska...^^**)**

**Tina nha san(**Udah apdate kok... Thank you salam kenal..^^**)**

**Ghifia Kuraudo(**Gpp kok Pia-chan,Gmana reaksi Shinichi, hmm kta liat aja nanti... Thank you Pia-chan^^**)**

**Miki Hibiki(**Kereen? Thank you and salam kenl^^**)**

_**Terima Kasih banyak... Atas Review nya, Ntar Review lagi ya...^^**_

**~Ninna Fumiya~**


	5. Chapter 5

"**Let's have a**

**Heart to Heart to Heart (talk)**

**Deo namja dabge naege yaegi hae (deo)**

**Dabdab hage malgo, wihaneun cheok malgo**

**Ajik neowa na stay together"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Check This Out...**

**Love Chronicle chappy 5..**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Action... Selamat Membaca...**

**Habis Baca...Don't Forget To Review, Ok!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Only Aoyama Gosho Seorang**

**Pair: Shinichi x Ran... 4EveR**

**~Love Chronicle~**

**Chapter 5**

"Shinichi... Aku hamil..."

GREP...

Tiba tiba Shinichi langsung menarik Ran ke dalam pelukannya.

"S...Shinichi..." gumam Ran.

Shinichi memeluknya. Shinichi memeluk Ran erat. Apakah itu artinya Shinichi tidak akan meminta Ran untuk menggugurkan kandungan. Apakah Shinichi juga akan bertanggung jawab pada Ran. Ran tidak mengerti kenapa Shinichi memeluknya.

"Aku tau Ran. Aku akan bertanggung jawab..." ucap Shinichi.

Shinichi pun mempererat pelukannya pada Ran. Begitu juga dengan Ran, ia membalas pelukan Shinichi. Kedua sejoli itu pun berpelukan sangat erat. Setelah beberapa detik, Shinichi dan Ran sama sama melepaskan pelukan mereka. Keduanya hanya bisa saling menatap tak percaya. Mereka sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Shinichi... tadi kalau tidak salah kau bilang kau tau. Apa kau tau kalau aku hamil?" tanya Ran.

"Tidak, aku hanya menebaknya saja... Sejak di kelas tadi kau terus terlihat gelisah. Dan kau terus melihat ke arah jendela. Kau juga terus memegangi perutmu tapi ekspresi wajahmu tidak menunjukkan kalau kau sedang kesakitan. Berarti kau sedang tidak sakit perut. Entah kenapa akhir akhir ini aku terus memikirkan kejadian di hotel waktu itu. Makanya aku menduga kalau kau mungkin Hamil, Ran..." jelas Shinichi panjang lebar.

Ran hanya tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Shinichi. Kekasihnya ini benar benar hebat. Hal yang tidak berhubungan dengan kasus saja masih bisa ia analisis. Kini Ran mulai merasa lega.

.

**~Love Chronicle~**

.

"Lalu Ran kapan kau mengetahui semua ini?" tanya Shinichi.

"Kemarin, kemarinkan aku tidak enak badan. Kemudian aku memeriksakan diri ke dokter. Dokter bilang aku harus melakukan tes urine. Dan hasilnya menunjukkan kalau ternyata aku Hamil. Tadi pagi aku juga sudah mengeceknya dengan menggunakan alat tes kehamilan dan hasilnya aku positif hamil." Jelas Ran yang tak kalah panjang dari penjelasan Shinichi.

"Lalu berapa usia kehamilanmu sekarang?"

"Di dalam hasil tes tertulis kalau usianya baru dua minggu.." jawab Ran.

Shinichi hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Lalu siapa saja yang sudah tau soal kehamilanmu?" tanya Shinichi.

"Yang tau baru Sonoko saja.." jawab Ran.

Shinichi kembali mengangguk mengerti.

Entah mengapa suasananya menjadi terasa canggung. Padahal biasanya tidak seperti ini. Saat ini Shinichi dan Ran bagaikan dua orang teman lama yang sudah tidak bertemu selama bertahun tahun. Keduanya hanya saling menyapa dan menanyakan kabar. Setelah itu mereka kehabisan bahan obrolan. Padahal kan Shinichi dan Ran sudah saling mengenal lebih dari 10 tahun. Tapi kenapa sekarang mereka hanya bisa diam membisu seperti ini. Bukannya masih banyak yang harus mereka bicarakan?

"Ehm.. Shinichi.." panggil Ran memecahkan keheningan.

"Hmm?"

"Kau t... tidak akan m... memintaku untuk m... menggugurkan k... kandunganku kan Shinichi?" tanya Ran takut takut.

"Apa?"

Shinichi benar benar tidak mengerti apa yang di bicarakan oleh Ran. Menggugurkan kandungan? Apa Ran ingin menggugurkan kandungannya? Apa Ran ingin melakukan aborsi?

"Kau tidak akan menyuruhku untuk menggugurkan kandunganku kan Shinichi?" Ran mengulang pertanyannya karena Shinichi diam saja tidak menjawab.

.

**~Love Chronicle~**

.

Menggugurkan kandungan? Shinichi benar benar terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Ran tersebut. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Ran sampai mempunyai pikiran seburuk itu. Yah... Walaupun kehamilan Ran, tidak di kehendaki oleh Ran maupun Shinichi. Tapi tetap saja Shinichi tidak akan berpikiran sampai seperti itu. Menggugurkan kandungan sama saja dengan ia membunuh anaknya sendiri. Dan Shinichi tidak mungkin meminta Ran untuk melakukan hal bodoh itu.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Ran?" tanya Shinichi serius. Dengan kedua matanya langsung menatap kedua mata Ran.

"Ehm... Anu itu. Biasanya kalau di film atau di drama drama tv. Laki laki akan meminta pacarnya untuk menggugurkan kandungannya jika pacarnya terlanjur hamil..." ucap Ran sembari menundukkan wajahnya malu. Karena sedari tadi Shinichi terus menatap wajah Ran.

Shinichi benar benar ingin tertawa mendengar ucapan Ran barusan. Bagaimana bisa Ran berpikiran seperti itu. Pasti Ran kebanyakan nonton film drama di tv. Sehingga pikiran aneh itu muncul dalam benak Ran. Hanya seorang laki laki pengecut saja yang meminta kekasihnya yang sedang hamil untuk menggugurkan kandungannya. Dan Shinichi bukanlah laki laki seperti itu. Dan seharusnya Ran tahu itu. Tapi kenapa Ran masih menanyakan hal sekonyol itu pada Shinichi.

.

**~Love Chronicle~**

.

Grepp...

Shinichi kembali menarik Ran ke dalam pelukannya.

"Bodoh... Kenapa kau mempunyai pikiran sebodoh itu.. Ran. Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran kalau aku akan menyuruhmu melakukan hal sebodoh itu. Hmm?" Tanya Shinichi sembari ia membelai lembut rambut panjang kekasihnya.

"Shinichi..." gumam Ran yang masih berada dalam pelukan Shinichi.

Shinichi pun merenggangkan pelukannya sehingga ia bisa melihat wajah cantik Ran yang sekarang sedang tersenyum manis. Sangat manis.

"Dengar Ran... Jangan pernah berpikir bahwa aku akan menyuruhmu untuk menggugurkan kandungan dan melakukan aborsi." Ucap Shinichi.

"Shinichi... Menggugurkan kandungan dengan melakukan aborsi itu sama saja..." Kata Ran membenarkan.

"Yah... Terserahlah. Yang jelas jangan pernah berfikiran untuk melakukan hal bodoh itu. Karena itu sama saja dengan membunuh anak kita sendiri. Dengar Ran... Aku pasti akan menikahimu. Dan kita pasti akan membesarkan anak ini bersama sama... Aku berjanji..." Ucap Shinichi serius dan yakin. Sembari ia memandangi sejenak perut Ran kemudian ia beralih menatap kedua mata Ran..

"S... Shinichi.."

Greepp..

Tiba tiba Ran berhambur memeluk Shinichi. Kini Ran rasa lega plus bahagia mulai menjalari dirinya. Rasa takut yang sedari kemarin ia rasakan kini mulai memudar.

"Terima Kasih... Shinichi..." kata Ran memeluk Shinichi semakin erat. Shinichi pun membalas pelukan Ran dengan erat pula.

"I LOVE YOU... Ran.."

"I LOVE YOU TO... Shinichi..."

.

**L**

**O**

.

**V**

**E**

.

Di dalam kelas 3 b, Sonoko tampak sedang mondar mondir tidak jelas. Gadis berbando ini sedari tadi sedang menunggu Ran. Sahabatnya itu belum juga masuk ke kelas. Padahal bel masuk sudah berbunyi sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Walaupun bel sudah berbunyi sang guru tetap saja belum masuk ke kelas.

"Ran kau sedang apa sih?" gumam Sonoko.

Kalau tidak salah sahabatnya itu sedang menemui Shinichi. Untuk memberitahukan perihal kehamilannya kan. Sonoko jadi ingin tahu apa yang di bicarakan oleh Shinichi dan Ran. Apakah Ran sudah memberitahu soal kehamilannya pada Shinchi? Dan apakah Shinichi mau bertanggung jawab pada Ran? Tapi kenapa Ran lama sekali ya?

'_Jangan jangan Shinichi tidak mau bertangung jawab lagi... _terka Sonoko dalam hati._ Atau jangan jangan Shinichi tidak mau mengakui anak dalam kandungan Ran. Dan Ran terus meyakinkan Shinichi. Lalu mereka bertengkar hebat. Karena Shinichi marah pada Ran, kemudian Shinichi mendorong Ran jatuh. Sehingga Ran keguguran.' _Terka Sonoko dalamhati.

Pikiran Sonoko itu benar benar ngawur.

'_Kyaaaa... Jangan sampai Ran keguguran' _Teriak Sonoko dalam hati.

'_Aku harus mencegahnya... Jangan sampai hal itu terjadi'. _Tekad Sonoko dalam hati.

Sonoko pun bergegas untuk keluar dari kelas. Ia ingin menemui Ran dan Shinichi di atap sekolah. Sonoko harus segera ke sana untuk mencegah terjadinya pertumpahan darah.

Begitu Sonoko sampai di depan pintu

'SREEGGG...' Tiba tiba pintu itu di buka dari luar.

**~Love Chronicle~**

"R.. Ran..."

Ternyata yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas adalah Shinichi dan Ran.

"Sonoko ada apa, kau kenapa?" tanya Ran pada sahabatnya itu. Karena Sonoko mengeluarkan ekspresi yang aneh.

"EHMMM..." Tiba tiba terdengar suara yang cukup keras dari belakang Shinichi dan Ran yang masih berdiri membelakangi pintu kelas.

"Sedang apa kalian di sini?" tanya sang guru yang baru masuk ke kelas.

Shinichi, Ran dan Sonoko pun segera menuju ke bangku masing masing. Begitu juga dengan penghuni kelas 3 b yang lain. Mereka juga mempersiapkan diri untuk menerima pelajaran.

"Anak anak buka buku teori kalian halaman 262..." Perintah sang guru.

.

**~Love Chronicle~**

.

"Ran... Ran..." Bisik Sonoko memanggil Ran di tengah tengah pelajaran.

"Ada apa Sonoko?"

Sonoko pun melemparkan sebuah kertas yang sudah di remas remas tepat di pangkuan Ran. Ran segera membuka lalu membacanya.

_**Bagaiamana kau sudah memberitahu Shinichi?**_

Ran pun segera menjawab pertanyaan Sonoko itu dengan menuliskannya di kertas yang Sonoko lemparkan padanya tadi.

_**Sudah...**_

"Sonoko... Sonoko..." panggil Ran dengan bebisik.

Sonoko pun menoleh. Lalu Ran melemparkan kertas itu kembali pada Sonoko. Dan Sonoko pun langsung membacanya.

_**Kau tidak kegugurankan Ran?...**_ Tulis Sonoko.

Tentu saja Ran sangat terkejut membaca tulisan Sonoko itu. Bagaiaman bisa sahabatnya itu menanyakan hal yang aneh dan tidak di inginkan seperti ini.

_**TENTU SAJA TIDAK... SONOKO...**_ Tulis Ran besar dan jelas.

Ran pun segera melemparkan kertas itu lagi pada Sonoko. Shinichi yang duduk di belakang Sonoko itu hanya bisa geleng geleng kepala melihat aksi lempar lemparan kertas yang di lakukan oleh kekasihnya dan Sonoko.

'_Pasti bergosip...' Batin Shinichi menduga._

"BENARKAH... BENARKAH ITU RAN... KAU TIDAK?" Seru Sonoko sembari berdiri dari duduknya.

.

**~Love Chronicle~**

.

Sonoko ternyata sudah lepas kontrol. Tanpa sadar putri keluarga Suzuki ini sudah berteriak di dalam kelas yang tadinya tenang. Seluruh penghuni kelas 3 b itu pun langsung mengarahkan pandangnnya pada Sonoko. Mereka menatap Sonoko dengan tatapan bertanya apa Sonoko sudah gila? Begitu juga dengan Shinichi dan Ran, mereka juga heran dengan tingkah sahabat kecil mereka itu. Namun Ran juga takut kalau Sonoko akan bicara macam macam.

"Tidak apa Suzuki.?" Tanya sang guru yang juga ikut heran melihat tingkah muridnya itu.

Untung saja sang guru yang adalah seorang wanita itu langsung memotong ucapan Sonoko sebelum ucapan gadis itu mulai macam macam.

"Tidak apa Suzuki?" tanya sang guru lagi.

"T... tidak memakai pakaian dalam... Eh..."

Sonoko pun langsung menutup mulutnya dan duduk kembali di bangkunya begitu mengatakan kata kata aneh tersebut.

"Ha...ha...ha..." Tawa seisi kelas pun pecah ketika mereka mendengar ocehan ngawur Sonoko itu. Sang Guru, Shinichi dan Ran pun ikut terkikik saat mendengar ucapan spontanitas Sonoko barusan.

Begitu duduk kembali di bangkunya. Sonoko langsung merutuki dirinya sendiri kenapa ia bisa mengatakan hal memalukan itu di depan kelas dan juga di depan gurunya yang sedang mengajar. Dan kenapa Sonoko langsung spontan mengatakan kata kata yang bisa menimbulkan tawa tersebut. Tapi Sonoko bersyukur karena ia tidak keceplosan dan mengatakan hal yang macam macam mengenai kehamilan Ran

"EHMM..." sang guru berdehem keras untuk menenangkan suasana kelas yang sedang di ajarnya itu.

"Kita lanjutkan pelajaran..." ucap sang guru sembari membalikkan badan bersiap untuk kembali menulis.

"Oh... Iya. Suzuki..." kata guru itu sembari membalikkan badan lagi.

"Lebih baik kau pergi ke psikiater sepulang sekolah nanti..." ucap guru itu sehingga menimbulkan cekikan di antara para siswa.

'_Psikiater...' batin Sonoko._

"Tidak... aku masih waras.. Bu guru..."

.

**L**

**O**

.

**V**

**E**

.

Ting...Teng... Tong... Teng. Bel telah berbunyi. Menandakan bahwa pelajaran telah selesai. Para siswa dan siswi SMA Teitan pun berhamburan keluar dari kelas. Begitu juga dengan Shinichi dan Ran. Mereka keluar kelas dengan tersenyum cerah dan saling bercanda kemudian sedikit tertawa bersama. Sedangkan Sonoko yang berjalalan di belakang Shinichi dan Ran itu sedari tadi terlihat sedang komat kamit sendiri sembari sesekali Sonoko mengetuk ngetuk kepalanya pelan.

Rupanya putri bungsu keluarga Suzuki ini masih teringat denga insiden keceplosan yang ia alami tadi sewaku masih pelajaran. Sonoko masih menyesali kenapa dirinya tadi memgatakan kata kata yang mengundang tawa teman teman sekelasnya. Kenapa dia tidak mengatakan kata kata yang lebaih baik saja. Apalagi tadi sang guru sempat menyuruh Sonoko untuk pergi ke psikiater segala. Mungkin guru itu berpikir kalau Sonoko sudah mulai tidak waras. Sonoko menjadi semakin kesal jika mengingat semua itu.

"Hei.. Ran kau ingat tidak, waktu kita masih kecil dulu. Aku pernah menendang bola sampai sampai memecahkan kaca rumah paman Takasugi yang botak itu.." tanya Shinichi pada Ran.

Saat ini pasangan kekasih ini. Sudah berada di loker sepatu.

Ran tampak sedang berpikir. "Iya.. Iya aku ingat. Waktu itu bolamu juga sempat mengenai kepala paman Takasugi. Sehingga paman Takasugi marah besar pada kita.." jawab Ran.

"Iya benar.."

"Ha..ha...ha..." Kemudian Shinichi dan Ran tetawa bersama mengingat masa kecil mereka..

Sedari keluar kelas tadi Shinichi dan Ran hanya saling bercanda dan tertawa bersama. Seakan akan dunia hanya milik mereka berdua saja. Mereka juga tidak mempedulikan kalau sedari tadi banyak adik kelas mereka yang sedang membicarakan mereka. Sonoko yang berdir tidak jauh dari Shinichi dan Ran itu hanya bisa geleng geleng kepala melihat kedua sahabatnya itu.

'_Kenapa mereka bisa tertawa santai seperti itu. Padahal kan mereka sedang berada dalam masalah besar.' Batin Sonoko._ Yang di pikirkan Sonoko tadi memang benar. Kalau kehamilan Ran ini sampai di ketahui oleh banyak pihak. Entah bagaimana nasib Ran dan Shinichi nanti.

**~Love Chronicle~**

"Aku duluann ya Ran..." pamit Shinichi pada Ran. Begitu pasangan kekasih ini sampai di pintu gerbang.

"Kau mau kemana Shinichi?" tanya Ran.

"Aku mau menyerahkan laporan kasus kemarin pada Ins Megure.."

Ran hanya menganguk mengerti. Shinichi pun mencium kening Ran lembut membuat teman teman mereka serta adik kelas mereka yang melihat kejadian itu bersorak.

"Jaga dia ya Ran..." kata Shinichi sembari memandang ke arah perut Ran.

Ran hanya kembali mengangguk. Dan Shinichi pun mulai berjalan menjauhi sekolahnya.

"Ayo kita pulang Sonoko..." Ajak Ran. Ran dan Sonoko pun berjalan pulang meninggalkan sekolah mereka.

**~Love Chronicle~**

**T...B...C**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Kirana4219 ( **Ninna akn berusaha agar gak trlalu bertele2...Thank You^^**)**

**Tachi Edogawa (**Udah apdate...thank you^^**)**

**MSN 1412 (**Thank you for CnC nya...Ini udah update...thank you^^**)**

**THE sweety (**Oh...gitu ya. Nikah? Hmm... Tunggu aja ya...Thank You^^**)**

**Edogawafirli (**Sip...sip...sip...Thank you^^**)**

**Insani (**Bukan kok...Thank you, salam kenal..**^^)**

**Miki Hibiki (**Udah apdate nih...Thank you^^**)**

**Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa (**Udah apdate nih... Thank you^^**)**

**Deidei Rinepero13 (**Gak lama kan?... Deidara lucu and manis aja sih...Thank you^^**)**

**Qren (**Amiinn... Thanks for spirit, salam kenal^^**)**

**No name (**Semua kemungkinan bisa terjadi...Thank you...salam kenal**^^)**

**ArdhyaMouri (**Dah update...thank you...salam kenal^^**)**

**Arisa Miyahara (**Keren? Thank you...salam kenal...^^)

**Tina nha san (**Dah tau reaksi Shinichi kan?...Thank you^^**)**

**Momo ShinKai (**Keren? Thank you... thanks for spirit...salam kenal jga Momo-chan...^^**)**

**Kazucchi (**Dah lanjut nih... thank you..Slam kenal^^**)**

**DevilAndAngelLove (**Hmm...gimana ya? Udah apdate...thank you salam kenal?^^**)**

**Karin EdCoustic (**keren? Thank you... dah apdate bih... Thank you salam kenal^^**)**

_**Terima Kasih banyak... Atas Review nya, Ntar Review lagi ya...^^**_

**~Ninna Fumiya~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hai...Hai semuanya! Setelah berminggu-minggu lamanya, Akhirnyaaa... Ninna bisa main ke FFn lagi. Senangnya Ninna bisa kembali akatif? Di sini. And bisa apdet fanfic lagi tentunya...**

**Ninna jga mau mengucapkan banyak terimakasih pda smua Readers yang sdah menunggu dgn sabar Chapy ini. **

**Thank You very much... Hontouni Arigato... Neumu neomu Kamsahamida...**

**.**

**Check This Out...**

**Love Chronicle chappy 6...**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Action... Selamat Membaca...**

**Habis Baca...Don't Forget To Review, Ok!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Only Aoyama Gosho Seorang**

**Pair: Shinichi x Ran... 4eVeR**

**~Love Chronicle~**

**Chapter 6**

"Jadi Shinichi mau bertanggung jawab..." tanya Sonoko begitu Ran selesai menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Shinichi tadi di atap sekolah. Saat ini Ran dan Sonoko sudah berada di rumah Ran. Dan keduanya sedang menikmati pizza yang mareka beli tadi sepulang sekolah.

"Terus... terus kapan kalian akan menikah?" tanya Sonoko antusias. Ia sangat senang saat mendengar ternyata Shinichi mau mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya pada Ran.

" Ehm... Aku dan Shinichi belum membicarakan soal pernikahan tadi..." jawab Ran.

"Hah? Kenapa, kalian kan harus cepat cepat menikah?"

"Kau benar juga Sonoko. Yah... Aku pasti akan segera membicarakannya dengan Shinichi besok." Ucap Ran riang kemudian tersenyum cerah. Saat ini Ran benar lega dan tenang karena ternyata Shinichi mau bertanggung jawab. Dan yang jelas Shinichi tidak akan pernah meminta Ran untuk mengguggurkan kandungannya. Ran jadi malu sendiri jika ia ingat pernah menanyakan pertanyaan konyol itu pada Shinichi.

**~Love Chronicle~**

" Oh... Iya Sonoko tadi di kelas... Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?" tanya Ran sembari menahan tawanya karena mengingat kejadian lucu di kelasnya tadi karena ulah sahabatnya ini.

"Haaaahhhhhhhh..." Sonoko hanya menghela napas panjang. Lalu ia menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja makan rumah Ran itu.

"Kenapa kau harus menanyakan hal itu lagi Ran? Padahal aku kan sudah bisa melupakan hal memalukan tadi..." kata Sonoko yang masih menidurkan kepalanya di meja itu. Dengan agak kesal.

"Maaf Sonoko. Tapi untung saja tadi kau tidak mengatakan hal yang macam macam..." kata Ran menghela nafas lega.

Sonoko pun kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. "Oh... Benar untung tadi aku tidak bicara apa apa... Dasar Sonoko bodoh..bodoh..bodoh..." Kata Sonoko menyalahkan dirinya sendiri sembari tangannya mengetuk ngetuk kepalanya.

"Sudah Sonoko... Jangan mengetuki kepalamu seperti itu. Memangnya kepalamu itu pintu apa?" kata Ran. Sonoko pun segera menghentikan mengetuki kepalanya.

.

**~Love Chronicle~**

.

"Oh iya Ran... Apa kau sudah mulai merasakan mual dan pusing? Atau kau juga sudah merasakan ingin makan buah yang asam asam?" tanya Sonoko.

"Memangnya kenapa Sonoko?" tanya Ran tidak mengerti.

"Lho... Kau tidak tahu ya Ran. Orang yang sedang hamil muda kan biasanya begitu. Suka mual mual dan pusing..." jelas Sonoko panjang lebar. Membuat Ran kembali memandang curiga ke arah sahabatnya itu.

"Kenapa Ran, ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanya Sonoko saat Ran menatapnya aneh.

"Sonoko kenapa kau banyak tahu soal kehamilan?" tanya Ran curiga.

"Sudah ku bilang kan Ran. Kakakku kan sedang hamil. Makanya aku tahu.." jawab Sonoko.

"Benar juga, kau tahu dari kakakmu ya?" tanya Ran sembari tertawa kecil.

"Hmm..." jawab Sonoko sembari kembali menggigit sepotong pizza.

"Sepertinya kau harus mulai baca buku tentang kehamilan Ran..." saran Sonoko sembari mengunyah pizzanya.

"Kau benar juga Sonoko..."

"Oh... Iya Ran, kapan paman Kogoro akan pulang?"

"Kalau hanya seminggu sih seharusnya ayah sudah pulang hari ini..." jelas Ran yang juga sedang mengunyah sepotong pizza.

.

**L**

**O**

.

**V**

**E**

.

Saat ini lingkungan halaman SMU Teitan terlihat sudah mulai sepi. Bukan karena hari ini sekolah di liburkan. Akan tetapi karena para muridnya sudah banyak yang mulai memasuki kelas masing masing. Karena bel masuk sudah di bunyikan sejak beberapa detik yang lalu. Namun walaupun bel sudah berbunyi dua gadis cantik penghuni kelas 3 b itu belum juga memasuki kelas mereka. Tampak Ran dan Sonoko masih berdiri di depan pintu masuk. Entah apa yang di tunggu oleh kedua perempuan ini.

"Sonoko ayo cepat masuk ke kelas! Pelajaran akan segera di mulai..." ajak Ran pada Sonoko.

"Sebentar Ran, si brengsek itu belum datang..."

"Untuk apa kau manunggu Shinichi?" tanya Ran heran.

"Tentu saja untuk membuat perhitungan pada Si brengsek itu..." jawab Sonoko sembari mengepalkan tangannya.

"Perhitungan? Perhitungan untuk apa?" tanya Ran tidak mengerti.

"Tentu saja... Perhitungan karena dia sudah menghamilimu Ran..." Rupanya Sonoko masih tidak terima karena Shinichi sudah membuat sahabatnya hamil.

"Kemana sih si brengsek itu sudah kelas 3 masih saja suka terlambat.." Sonoko pun kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah pintu gerbang. Namun di sana tidak ada siapa pun juga.

Entah mengapa Ran juga jadi mengikuti Sonoko. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari sosok kekasihnya Shinichi Kudo. Sejujurnya Ran juga bertanya tanya kenapa sampai jam segini Shinichi belum juga datang ke sekolah. Shinichi memang suka terlambat kalau dia sedang menangani banyak kasus yang membuatanya lelah dan akhirnya terlambat masuk sekolah. Sebenarnya Ran sudah pernah bilang pada Shinichi lebih baik Shinichi berhenti menerima permohonan kasus saat kelas 3 ini, supaya ia bisa konsentrasi belajar. Apa lagi ujian kelulusan tinggal 2 bulan lagi. Tapi sepertinya itu sia sia saja karena Shinichi cukup keras kepala juga kalau berhubungan dengan Kasus.

"Sudahlah Sonoko biarkan saja Shinichi... Paling nanti dia datang terlambat... Ayo lebih baik kita masuk ke kelas saja sekarang.." Tanpa persetujuan Sonoko Ran langsung menyeret Sonoko menuju kelas.

_Shinichi... Kau ada dimana Shin?... Kenapa perasaanku mendadak seperti ini... Kenapa aku merasa seperti akan kehilangan sesorang... Apakah? Tidak mungkin... Shinichi meninggalkanku lagi... Dia kan sudah berjanji. Batin Ran tidak keruan. _

Ran segera membuang jauh jauh prasangka buruknya itu. Ia tidak boleh berpikiran buruk seperti itu. Ran pun mempercepat langkahnya menuju kelas tanpa menghiraukan tatapan bertanya tanya Sonoko padanya.

.

**~Love Chronicle~**

.

Sepanjang pelajaran hari ini di lalui Ran dengan penuh kegelisahan. Itu di sebabkan karena kekasihnya, Shinichi ternyata tidak datang ke sekolah hari ini. Tadi Ran juga sempat bertanya pada guru piket. Apakah Shinichi mengirim surat izin ke sekolah. Atau paling tidak menghubungi pihak sekolah untuk memberitahukan bahwa Shinichi tidak bisa masuk sekolah hari ini. Dan jawabannya hanya satu tidak. Shinichi tidak mengirim surat apa pun atau pun menelpon pihak sekolah. Dan itu berarti Shinichi bolos hari ini.

Bukan hanya Ran saja yang bertanya tanya kenapa Shinichi tidak masuk sekolah. Teman teman sekelasnya dan para guru yang tadi mengajar di kelas 3 b itu pun menanyakan kenapa Shinichi tidak masuk sekolah pada Ran. Dan Ran menjawab pertanyaan teman teman serta gurunya itu dengan dua kata. Tidak tahu.

Yah.. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum di SMU Teitan kalau Ran dan Shinichi itu punya hubungan dekat dan bahkan sudah berpacaran. Meskipun Shinichi dan Ran tidak pernah mengaku ataupun menggelar jumpa pers pada teman temannya tentang kapan mereka resmi pacaran atau bagaimana cara Shinichi menyatakan cintanya pada Ran. Yah... Walau Shinichi adalah seorang detektif terkenal. Tetapi ia bukan artis yang sedikit sedikit harus mengundang wartawan dan menggelar jumpa pers untuk mengklarifikasi sesuatu. Lagi pula Shinichi maupun Ran tidak menyukai hal hal yang berbau wartawan seperti itu. Dan seiring berjalannya waktu resminya Shinichi dan Ran pacaran pun di ketahui sendiri oleh Sonoko dan teman teman mereka yang lain.

.

**L**

**O**

.

**V**

**E**

.

**FLASHBACK:**

" Ran... Malam ini kau ada acara tidak?" Tanya Shinichi suatu hari pada Ran. Saat itu Shinichi dan Ran sedang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah untuk pulang.

"Sepertinya tidak, memangnya ada apa Shinichi?" tanya Ran tidak mengerti.

Mendengar jawaban Ran itu. Entah mengapa Shinichi menjadi gugup dan blushing sedikit menghiasi wajah tampannya. Dada Shinichi pun menjadi berdebar debar. Dan jantungnya menjadi bedetak lebih cepat.

"Ada apa Shinichi?" tanya Ran karena melihat tingkah aneh Shinichi.

"Tidak.. A...anu itu, ehm... kau mau tidak pergi denganku malam ini?" tanya Shinichi. Shinichi pun bernafas lega dalam hati. Karena ia berhasil mengajak Ran kencan. Sekarang Shinichi hanya harus menunggu jawaban dari Ran.

"Ehm.. Boleh saja, memangnya kita mau kemana?" tanya Ran. Sejujurnya dalam hati, Ran sangat senang Shinichi mengajaknya pergi berdua alias kencan. Namun karena Ran malu, maka Ran tidak terlalu memperlihatkan kegembiraannya itu di depan Shinichi. Tanpa mereka sadari ternyata Shinichi dan Ran sudah sampai di pintu gerbang.

"Itu rahasia..." jawab Shinichi. "Sudah ya Ran, aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat dulu.." lanjutnya.

"Kau mau kemana Shinichi?" tanya Ran lagi.

"Rahasia..."

"Rahasia melulu..." Ran hanya cemberut mendengar jawaban Shinichi itu. Dan muka cemberut Ran itu menggoda Shinichi untuk mencubit pipi Ran. Shinichi pun mencubit pipi kiri Ran lembut.

"Sudah ya Ran... Nanti aku jemput jam 7... Daahh." Setelah melambaikan tangan pada Ran. Shinichi pun bergegas pergi meninggalkan Ran. Ia harus segera mempersiapkan kencannya dengan Ran malam ini.

"Rann..." Sonoko menepuk pundak Ran begitu sahabatnya itu selesai berbincang dengan Shinichi. Tadi sewaktu Shinichi dan Ran mengobrol, Sonoko sengaja meninggalkan mereka berdua saja. Siapa tau pada saat itu juga Shinichi langsung menembak Ran.

"Eh... Shinichi mengajakmu berkencan?" tanya Sonoko memastikan. Saat itu Sonoko dan Ran sedang berjalan pulang menuju rumah Ran.

Ran mengangguk mantab. "Iya..."

"Memangnya kalian mau kencan kemana?" Tanya Sonoko lagi.

Kali ini Ran menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu. Sewaktu aku tanya, Shinichi hanya menjawab rahasia.."

"Hmm..." Sonoko hanya mengangguk angguk dengan satu tangannya ia letakkan di dagu.

"Pokoknya kau tenang saja Ran. Aku akan mendandanimu supaya kau tampil cantik saat kencan dengan Shinichi nanti." Kata Sonoko sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Ran.

"T...Terima kasih Sonoko..."

.

**~Love Chronicle~**

.

"A...PAA... Shinichi mengajakmu kencan?" Teriak Kazuha di telepon. Sampai sampai Ran harus menjauhkan handphone dari telinganya itu.

Tadi setelah sampai di rumah Ran langsung menelpon Kazuha untuk menceritakan hal menyenangkan ini. Sekalian Ran juga ingin tahu perkembangan hubungan Kazuha dan Heiji. Apakah Heiji sudah menyatakan cinta pada Kazuha. Dan selama Ran sedang asyik menelpon Kazuha, Sonoko sedang asyik mengobrak abrik lemari pakaian Ran. Sonoko mengeluarkan semua baju serta celana Ran dari lemari tesebut. Gadis berbando ini rupanya sedang memilih milihkan baju untuk Ran kencan dengan Shinichi.

_Kira kira baju apa yang cocok unuk Ran ya. Pikir Sonoko menopang dagu. _Gadis itupun kembali mengeluarkan baju baju Ran semakin banyak. Dan semua itu di lakukukan Sonoko tanpa Izin dari sang pemilik.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kau dan Heiji?" tanya Ran. "Apakah Heiji sudah menembak mu?"

"Haaahhh..." Kazuha hanya menghela napas panjang. Lalu ia menggeleng walaupun Ran tidak dapat melihat hal itu. "Belum... Sekarang si geblek Heiji itu sedang sibuk dengan turnamen kendo. Jadi kami jarang bertemu kecuali di sekolah."

"G...Geblek..."

"Aku iri denganmu Ran. Kau di ajak kencan oleh Shinichi. Sedangkan aku, si geblek itu sama sekali tidak peduli padaku. Menyebalkan..."

"Jangan begitu Kazuha. Mungkin saat ini Heiji sedang sibuk..."

"Pokoknya Ran, kau harus mentraktirku kalau kau benar jadian dengan Shinichi..."

"Iya..."

"SONOKOOO... Apa apaan ini?" seru Ran kaget melihat tempat tidurnya sudah di penuhi dengan tumpukan baju bajunya. Ia sudah selesai berbincang dengan Kazuha di telpon.

Sonoko yang sedang duduk membelakangi tempat tidur Ran itu pun langsung menoleh begitu mndengar suara kaget Ran.  
>"He... He... he.." Sonoko hanya cengengesan melihat tampang seram Ran.<p>

"T... Tenang saja Ran, aku yang akan membereskan semua ini..."

.

**~Love Chronicle~**

.

"Arrrgggghhh... Jelek..." Shinichi kembali melemparkan pakaiannya ke tempat tidur. Sekarang tempat tidur detektif itu sudah di penuhi oleh baju baju Shinichi.

Ya sedari tadi Shinichi memang sedang mematut diri di depan cermin, memilih milih baju apa yang cocok untuk pergi berkencan dengan Ran. Tidak seperti biasanya Shinichi harus repot repot memilih baju hanya untuk pergi dengan Ran. Entah kenapa Shinichi sangat ingin tampil bagus di hadapan Ran nanti. Karena malam ini Shinichi juga berencana ingin menyatakan cintanya pada Ran. Namun sepertinya itu bukan hal yang mudah untuk Shinichi. Ya... Shinichi sama sekali tidak mengerti fashion. Jadi ia bingung harus memakai baju apa. Sepertinya ia butuh bantuan orang lain untuk memeberinya saran. Tapi siapa?

"Profesor..." Seru Shinichi memasuki rumah Prof Agasa.

"Oh... Ada apa Shinichi, kau mau memberikan baju baju itu padaku? Tapi maaf bajumu tidak akan muat padaku..." kata Prof Agasa melihat Shinichi membawa beberapa baju.

"Bukan... Profesor. Aku cuma ingin minta saran profesor. Kira kira baju apa yang cocok untuk aku pakai pergi dengan Ran nanti." Shinichi langsung memperlihatkan baju baju yang susah payah di bawanya itu pada Prof Agasa.

"Wah kau mau kencan ya Shinichi?"

"Ya... Begitulah..." jawab Shinichi blushing.

"Bagaimana kalau kau pakai yang ini saja Shinichi..." Prof Agasa mengusulkan sebuah kaos warna biru muda. Shinichi berpikir sebentar dengan memperhatikan kaus yang di usulkan Prof Agasa.

"Ran kan suka warna biru. Pasti Ran akan senang melihatmu memakai baju warna faforitnya..." tambah Profesor.

"Ya... Kau benar Profesor."

"Terima kasih Profesor." Ucap Shinichi sembari berlari pulang ke rumah sebelah.

"Anak itu kenapa Profesor?" tanya Shiho yang masih dalam bentuk Ai. Tadi ia melihat Shinichi berlari keluar dari rumah Profesor.

"Shinichi ingin kencan dengan Ran. Tadi dia minta pendapatku mengenai baju... Ha.. ha, melihat Shinichi tadi aku jadi ingat masa mudaku." Ucap Prof Agasa sembari tertawa.

_Kencan... Batin Shiho._

**~Love Chronicle~**

**T...B...C**

**.**

**A/N: **Flashback di atas adalah kisah kencan Shinichi dan Ran. Entah mengapa Ninna ingin memunculkan Momen-momen seperti itu^^

**.**

**MSN 1412 (**Shin~Ran emng slalu bahagia... Thank you^^**)**

**THE sweety (**Thanks for spirit... thank you^^**)**

**DevilAndAngelLove tanpa log in (**sama2 and thank you dah mau sabar nuggu chap ini... thank you^^**)**

**Arisa Miyahara (**Review lagi ya... thank you..^^**)**

**Insani (**Iya Shinichi emang gentle... thank you..^^**)**

**Deidei Rinnepero13 (**Review lwat opera mini ya? Emang tuh agak susah kalo review lwat opera mini... Ninna jga pernah kyak gtu... Thank you^^**)**

**Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa (**Pasti bisa... dah apdet... thank you**^^)**

**Sugar Princess71 (**Hai sugar princess-san, lma tak jmpa.. Thank for reveiw... Thank you^^**)**

**Kazuko Mizushima (**Keren?Thank you... salam kenal^^**)**

** (**Dah lanjut... thank you and salam kenal**^^)**

_**Terima Kasih banyak... Atas Review nya, Ntar Review lagi ya...^^**_

_**.**_

**Saran, Kritik dan Review... Sangat Di Anjurkan...**

**Don't Forget To R~E~V~I~E~W... Ok,!**

**~Ninna Fumiya~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lagi mood on... Nulis orfic, jdi agak lupa ama Fanfic yg msih blum slesei... Tapi Ninna gak bkal lupa untuk tetap apdate... Walaupun sangat NGARET! Gomenasai... Minna... **

**.**

**Check This Out...**

**Love Chronicle chappy 6...**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Action... Happy Reading...**

**Habis Baca...Don't Forget To Review, Ok!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Only Aoyama Gosho Seorang**

**Pair: Shinichi x Ran... 4eVEr**

**~Love Chronicle~**

**Chapter 7**

Tepat jam 7 malam Shinichi menjemput Ran di rumahnya. Malam ini Shinichi sangat tampan dan keren. Ia mengenakan kaos warna biru yang tadi di usulkan Prof Agasa. Shinichi memadukan kaos warna biru itu dengan mengenakan celana jeans warna biru gelap. Tampilannya bertambah sempurna di tambah dengan jaket _sport_ warna biru pula. Kini Shinichi bagaikan langit biru karena ia mengenakan pakaian serba warna biru. Tak lupa jam tangan silver selalu melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

Shinichi menunggu Ran dengan bersandar di dinding tangga depan kantor detektif Mouri. Bukan apa apa, kalau Shinichi masuk ke dalam, nanti ia di interogasi oleh ayah Ran. Mau ke mana, dengan siapa, pulang jam berapa. Dan sederet pertanyaan dari seorang ayah pada teman laki laki anak perempuannya yang lain. Yang Shinichi tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Shinichi..."

Shinichi yang sedang asyik memperhatikan jalan raya depan kantor detektif Mouri sekaligus tempat tinggal Ran itu pun menoleh. Ketika ada yang memanggil namanya.

**~Love Chronicle~**

_Cantik... Batin Shinichi._ Ketika melihat Ran yang memanggil namanya itu berjalan menuruni tangga untuk menghampirinya. Pikiran Shinichi memang benar. Malam ini Ran sangat cantik, ia mengenakan celana jeans warna biru muda. Dan atasan warna putih yang pada bagian lengannya terdapat lubang kecil yang di sambung dengan tali. Lalu pada bagian pinggangnya pun terdapat kerutan. Di bagian bawah baju itu bentuknya menggelembung. Ran terlihat sangat manis ketika mengenakan baju pilihan Sonoko tersebut. Ran membawa tas slempang kecil dan juga membawa jaket berbahan jeans warna biru gelap di tangan kanannya.

"Maaf ya Shinichi... Membuatmu menunggu lama." kata Ran.

"Tidak apa apa kok. Oh iya Ran,"

"Apa?" Ran mengerutkan kening tanda tidak mengerti kenapa Shinichi menggantungkan kata katanya.

"Ehm.. itu, kau sangat cantik Ran..." Puji Shinichi malu malu. _Blushing_ sedikit menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"T... Terima kasih Shinichi" Jawab Ran yang tak kalah blushing dari Shinichi.

Ran sangat senang mendengar pujian dari Shinichi itu. Ingin rasanya Ran melompat lompat kegirangan sekarang juga. Namun hal itu tentu tidak ia lakukan di depan Shinichi. Yah... Cukup hati Ran saja yang melompat lompat mendengar pujian Shinichi tadi.

"Ehm... Shinichi kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Ran memecahkan keheningan yang mendadak terjadi di antara mereka.

"Iya... Kalau kau sudah siap?" kata Shinichi.

"Aku sudah siap..." ucap Ran tersenyum cerah. Dan itu membuat dada Shinichi kembali berdebar lebih kencang.

_Cantik... Puji Shinichi pada Ran dalam hati._

"Shinichi... Shinichi..." Panggil Ran karena Shinichi diam saja. Ran mengayun ayunkan telapak tangannya di depan muka Shinichi.

"Shinichi kau tidak apa apa?" tanya Ran memastikan.

"Iya... Aku tidak apa apa. Ayo Ran kita berangkat." Dan tanpa persetujuan Ran. Shinichi langsung berjalan duluan meninggalkan Ran. Sebelum wajah Shinichi berubah menjadi merah bagai kepiting rebus karena blushing.

"Dasar..." gumam Ran sembari menggembungkan pipinya.

"Shinichi... Tunggu..." Seru Ran sembari mengejar Shinichi.

.

**~Love Chronicle~**

.

"Kita mau nonton film apa?" tanya Ran begitu mereka sampai di bioskop.

Ternyata Shinichi mengajak Ran nonton di bioskop. Tadi sewaktu pulang sekolah Shinichi langsung pergi ke bioskop ini untuk mencari tiket terlebih dahulu. Makanya tadi ia tidak bisa pulang bersama Ran

"Kita nonton film itu" jawab Shinichi sembarri menunjuk salah gambar film yang terpajang di dinding dinding bioskop itu.

"_Growing Of My Heart..."_ kata Ran membaca judul film yang akan ia tonton dengan Shinichi.

"Film ini bergenre Action... Tapi ada unsur romancenya juga. Ceritanya itu tentang perburuan mafia." jelas Shinichi.

Menjawab pertanyaan Ran yang tidak ia ucapkan. Shinichi memang selalu bisa menerka apa yang di pikirkan Ran. Ran hanya mengangguk angguk mengerti mendengar penjelasan Shinichi tadi.

"Shinichi kita beli minum dulu yuk..." ajak Ran.

"Ayo..."

"Eh... Kau Shinichi Kudo kan? Detektif terkenal itu..." seru seorang wanita penjaga stand makanan di bioskop itu ketika Shinichi akan membeli minuman di situ.

"I... Iya benar."

"Kyaaaa.." seru gadis itu. Sembari menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Sehingga tatanan rambutnya itu menjadi berantakan seperti baru saja tersengat listrik.

Shinichi, Ran dan orang orang yang ada di sekitar situ terkejut melihat reaksi perempuan itu. Orang orang yang berada di dalam bioskop itu menatap aneh perempuan penjaga stand itu. Mereka memandangnya seakan bertanya 'kenapa perempuan itu, apa dia sudah gila.' Akan tetapi orang orang itu juga menatap Ran dan Shinichi dengan tatapan heran dan aneh. Apa yang mereka lakukan sehingga perempuan penjaga stand itu berteriak histeris. Apa mereka sudah merampok stand itu. Pikir orang orang itu.

"Kenalkan aku Kirai Aida... Aku fansmu.." kata perempuan penjaga stand itu sembari sedikit membungkukan badan. Untung perempuan itu berkata dengan lebih pelan. Sehingga tidak menimbulkan tatapan tatapan aneh dari para pengunjung di bioskop ini.

"Oh..." jawab Shinichi singkat.

Shinichi tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaiamana. Entah Shinichi harus senang karena ternyata banyak perempuan yang mengaguminya. Atau ia harus merasa kesal karena kencannya dengan Ran sedikit mengalami gangguan. Dan pasti Ran sangat merasa terganggu sekali dengan keadaan seperti ini. Ran hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah melihat keadaan di ini. Yah... Beginilah resiko pergi berkencan dengan detektif terkenal yang sudah menjadi Idola banyak wanita.

.

**~Love Chronicle~**

.

Setelah memperkenalkan dirinya secara singkat di hadapan sang idola. Perempuan yang mengaku bernama Kirai itu kembali menghadap ke belakang seperti mencari sesuatu. Semoga saja apa yang di keluarkan perempuan ini tidak menimbulkan kehebohan lagi.

"Boleh aku minta tanda tanganmu..." pinta perempuan fans girl Shinichi bernama Kirai itu sembari memberikan sebuah kertas gambar beserta sebuah spidol berwarna hitam pada Shinichi.

"Ya... Boleh" jawab Shinichi sembari menerima kartas gambar beserta spidol yang di berikan fansnya itu. Lalu Shinichi menandatangani kertas gambar itu. Kemudian ia kembalikan lagi pada Kirai.

"Ehm.. Kam.."

Ucapan Shinichi yang ingin mengatakan maksudnya membeli minuman itu terputus. Karena lagi lagi perempuan bernama Kirai ini menyela.

"Shinichi Kudo... Boleh aku memelukmu?" tanya Kirai.

Yang sukses membuat kedua mata Shinichi membulat lebar karena terkajut dengan sikap fansnya yang terang terangan ini. Sementara Ran ia masih setia berdiri mematung di samping Shinichi. Ran juga sangat terkejut melihat tingkah _fansgirl_ Shinichi yang cukup... aneh ini. Apalagi saat mendengar permintaan terang terangan Kirai yang ingin memeluk Shinichi. Rasa kesal sedikit demi sedikit mulai muncul di benak Ran. Bukan apa apa, hanya saja mungkin Ran akan sedikit cemburu jika perempuan ini benar benar memeluk laki laki yang ia cintai. Walau hanya sebatas fans dengan idolanya.

"Shinichi Kudo... Kyaaa..." seru Kirai yang langsung memeluk Shinichi tanpa mendengar izin dari pemilik tubuh yang di peluknya.

Ya... Shinichi memang belum memberi izin untuk boleh memeluk dirinya. Akan tetapi _fansgirlnya_ yang agresif ini sepertinya tidak perlu izin dari Shinichi untuk memeluk idolanya. Karena ia langsung memeluk Shinichi erat. Tanpa Shinichi bisa berbuat apa apa. Sementara Ran ia hanya bisa melongo tak percaya melihat pemandangan di sampingnya. Tingkah agresif fans Shinichi ini membuat Shinichi maupun Ran shock lahir dan batin. Karena sebelumnya Shinichi tidak pernah di peluk oleh seorang wanita seerat ini. Kecuali oleh ibunya sendiri, Yukiko.

Apalagi Ran ia belum pernah sekalipun memeluk Shinichi seerat itu. Kecuali pada saat pementasan drama sekolah mereka waktu itu. Waktu itu pun Shinichi yang memeluknya. Bukan Ran yang memeluk Shinichi. Tapi kenapa perempuan ini nyolong _start_ duluan. Berani beraninya dia memeluk Shinichi seerat itu. Sebelum Ran pernah memeluk Shinichi. Kali ini urat urat kekesalan mulai muncul pada raut wajah Ran. Dengan kedua telapak tangannya meremas remas tidak jelas. Ia benar benar kesal pada perempuan bernama Kirai ini.

"Huuft..." Shinichi langsung menghela nafas lega saat fansnya yang bernama Kirai itu berhenti memelukanya. Serasa tubuh Shinichi lepas dari lilitan seekor ular. Ran pun ikut merasa lega ketika Shinichi terlepas dari pelukan perempuan agresif ini.

**~Love Chronicle~**

"Shinichi Kudo boleh aku menciummu?" tanya Kirai lagi. Yang membuat rasa shock kembali menyerang diri Shinichi. Perempuan ini tidak puas apa? setelah memeluk Shinichi dengan seerat itu bagaikan permen karet. Sekarang ia malah minta cium. Dasar sudah di kasih hati minta jantung pula.

Rasa kesal yang sedari tadi di pendam oleh Ran karena melihat Kirai memeluk Shinichi. Kini benar benar mencuat ke permukaan. Setelah Ran mendengar permintaan blak blakan Kirai yang meminta cium Shinichi. Rasa kesal itu pun saat ini sudah berganti menjadi rasa marah yang sangat besar pada perempuan agresif fans Shinichi ini. Tangan Ran yang sedari tadi hanya meremas remas gemas kepada perempuan di hadapan Shinichi itu. Kini berganti menjadi remasan gatal ingin menghajar perempuan yang sudah merusak acara kencannya dengan Shinichi ini. Kali ini Ran tidak akan membiarkan Shinichi di cium oleh perempuan aneh ini.

"Shinichi Kudo..." Kali ini Kirai sudah bersiap untuk mencium pipi Shinichi. Ia memejamkan matanya dan perlahan mulai mendekatkan bibirnya pada pipi Shinichi. Sedangkan Shinichi, detektif ini hanya bisa diam mematung. Shinichi benar benar tidak bisa berbuat apa apa. Kalau dia menghindar, nanti Shinichi akan mendapat predikat yang buruk dari fansnya. Tapi kalau nanti ia benar benar di cium, bagaimana dengan Ran. Ahh... Shinichi benar benar dilema.

"KAU!" teriak Ran keras saat bibir Kirai hampir bertemu dengan pipi Shinichi.

Ran menodongkan kepalan tangannya yang siap untuk meninju Kirai. Sedangkan Kirai ia hanya bergidik ngeri melihat tampang seram Ran. Mata Ran menatap Kirai tajam seperti singa betina yang sedang mengincar buruannya.

Karena ulah Ran itu. Akhirnya fans agresif Shinichi ini batal mencium pipi idolanya. Namun sorot mata pengunjug bioskop itu kembali tertuju pada mereka bertiga. Mereka menatap tiga orang itu seakan bertanya. Ada apa lagi dengan mereka itu? Sementara Shinichi ia bernafas lega karena tidak jadi mendapatkan ciuman dari fansnya. Dalam hati, Shinichi juga merasa senang karena ternyata Ran marah saat Kirai mau mencium pipinya. Sepertinya Ran cemburu dan itu berarti Ran juga menyukai Shinichi. Kalau tidak kenapa Ran harus repot repot menghentikan Kirai. Shinichi benar benar beruntung karena berarti perasaannya tidak akan bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Ehm... Sepertinya film yang akan kami tonton akan segera di mulai... Bisa kami beli minumannya?" ucap Shinichi memcahkan keheningan di antara mereka bertiga.

.

**L**

**O**

.

**V**

**E**

.

"_Aijiroo..." Seru seorang wanita cantik berambut pendek memasuki sebuah gudang tua. Gudang tua itu sangatlah kotor dan pengap. Banyak drum drum yang berserakan di dalam gudang tersebut. Juga banyak perabot perabot yang telah rusak seperti meja, kursi dan almari juga berserakan di sana. Bukan hanya itu saja. Kaca kaca pecah pun banyak berserakan di lantai. Sehingga harus membuat Momo, wanita yang memasuki gudang itu hati hati menapakkan kakinya. Sepertinya pertarungan hebat antar mafia baru saja terjadi di dalam gudang tua tersebut._

"_Aijirooo..." seru Momo melihat sosok laki laki yang di cintainya. Laki laki yang sedari tadi ia khawatirkan tergeletak tak berdaya di samping sebuah drum. Momo pun langsung berlari menghampiri Aijiro. Momo duduk bersimpuh sembari membalikkan tubuh laki laki yang sangat di cintainya itu. Tanpa ia sadari air mata sudah mengalir deras dari kedua pelupuk matanya. _

"_Mo..Momo... Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Aijiro dengan terbata bata. _

_Kondisi laki laki itu sangat parah. Di beberapa bagian tubuhnya sudah di penuhi luka seperti luka goresan dan luka tembak. Dan pada bagian perutnya terdapat banyak sekali darah yang keluar. Sepertinya Aijiro terkena tembakan pada perutnya. Bukan hanya pada bagian perut Aijiro saja yang banyak mengeluarkan darah, betis kaki, pelipis serta mulutnya pun mengeluarkan banyak darah. Air mata Momo keluar semakin deras ketika ia melihat kondisi kekasihnya itu. Ia lalu memeluk Aijiro erat._

"_Mo...Momo jangan menangis..." ucap Aijiro. Sembari tangan kirinya mengahapus air mata kekasihnya itu. Namun semua itu tidak membuat air mata Momo berhenti mengalir malah mengalir semakin deras. Gadis berambut pendek ini kembali memeluk kekasihnya erat. Namun sang lelaki langsung melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan sang kekasih. Membuat Momo menatap Aijiro dengan heran._

"_K...Kau harus cepat pergi dari sini Momo... Ka...Karena tempat ini sudah di pasangi bom oleh musuh. D...Dan sebentar lagi bom itu akan me..le...dak." jelas Aijiro sembari menunjuk sebuah pintu berwarna coklat yang tertutup yang menghadap ke utara. _

_Momo pun mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah apa yang di tunjuk oleh Aijiro. Kedua mata Momo membulat seketika ketika ia mendapati ada sebuah bom waktu yang sudah di pasang di situ. Dan sepertinya bom itu sudah di atur dan siap untuk meledak. Tampak jelas bahwa angka angka yang tertera pada bom waktu itu sudah mulai bergerak gerak. Apakah bom itu sebentar lagi akan meledak? _

"_Kita harus segera pergi dari sini..." kata Momo. Ia bersiap berdiri dari duduknya dengan memapah Aijiro. Namun Aijiro malah menahan Momo. Membuat Momo kembali menatap heran ke arah sang kekasih. _

"_Kau saja yang pergi M..Momo. Biarkan aku tetap di sini...Uhuk...Uhuk..." ucap Aijiro sampai terbatuk batuk. Membuat mulutnya kembali mengeluarkan banyak darah._

"_Kau ini bicara apa Aijiro?... Kalau kau berada di sini, nanti kau akan terkena ledakan bom itu.." kata Momo sembari menoleh ke arah bom itu. Angka angka pada bom waktu itu sudah mulai menipis. _

"_Momo...cepat pergi dari sini... Kalau tidak, kau bisa terkena ledakan bom itu..."suruh Aijiro._

"_Kalau begitu... Ayo kita keluar bersama.." ajak Momo._

_Aijiro menggeleng. "Pergilah...Momo... Kau harus tetap hidup..."_

_Kali ini Momo menggeleng. "Tidak... Kalau aku hidup kau juga harus hidup. Dan kalau kau mati aku juga harus mati.." ucap Momo tegas mambuat Aijiro tidak bisa berkata apa apa lagi._

_Momo pun kembali memeluk Aijiro erat. Dan Aijiro juga membalas pelukan Momo dengan erat. Namun tanpa mereka sadari angka angka pada bom itu masih terus bergerak tanpa bisa di hentikan._

_3_

_2_

_1_

_DUUUAAARRRR_

**~Love Chronicle~**

**T...B...C**

**.**

**Haza Shiraifu =** Dah apdet thank you...^^

**Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa = **Ninna jg gak akn ngmpuni Shinichi kalo dia gk brtanggung jawab...^^

**Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa ga log** Ninna jga tkut ma Kogoro... Thank you^^

**kawaii. Minami =** Ninna jg mau kncan sama Shinichi... Thank you^^

**Deidei Rinnepero13 =** pendek? Itu 2000 word lho? Dah apdet... thank you^^

**Arisa Miyahara =** Dah lanjut... Thank You^^

**MSN1412 =** Ninna gak akan buat kayak cerita aslinya kok... Thank You^^

**Kazuko Mizushima =** Pendek? Dah 2000 word lho, tanya Shiho ajj ya... Ninna gak tahu. Thank You^^

**S-summers =** Wah... kok bsa jtuh cinta? Dah lanjut.. Thank You^^

_**Terima Kasih banyak... Atas Review nya, Ntar Review lagi ya...^^**_

**~Ninna Fumiya~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Langsung aja ya **

**a/n: ada Chara anime lain di chp ini...**

**.**

**Check This Out...**

**Love Chronicle chappy 8...**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Action... Happy Reading...**

**Habis Baca...Don't Forget To Review, Ok!**

**.**

_3_

_2_

_1 _

_DUAAAAAARRRRR..._

**Disclaimer : Only Aoyama Gosho Seorang**

**Pair: Shinichi x Ran... 4Ever**

**~Love Chronicle~**

**Chapter 8**

Para penonton di teater1 bioskop yang berada di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di kota Beika itu. Sangat terkejut menyaksikan adegan film yang mereka tonton barusan, film action yang sedang naik daun akhir akhir ini, Growing Of My Heart. Suasana di ruang teater 1 yang semula tenang. Kini terdengar sedikit riuh. Karena para penonton mulai berbisik pada teman di sebelah mereka. Mencoba menerka nerka bagaimana cerita film itu selanjutnya.

Begitu juga dengan Shinichi dan Ran yang duduk di deretan bangku tengah itu. Juga tengah asyik menyaksikan film yang mendebarkan dan penuh dengan ketegangan itu. Ran sedang asyik menyaksikan film itu dengan sesekali tangan kanannya menyomot popcorn yang berada di tangan kiri Ran. Sedangkan Shinichi, sebenarnya sedari tadi detektif SMU ini tidak menyaksikan film Growing Of My Heart itu dengan serius seperti penonton yang lain. Karena sebenarnya sejak tadi Shinichi tengah sibuk memeperhatikan gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya. Gadis yang sudah berteman dengannya sejak kecil. Gadis yang sudah di sukainya sejak dulu. Gadis yang hari ini sedang berkencan dengan Shinichi. Gadis itu adalah Ran Mouri.

Sejak masuk ke ruang teater 1 kurang lebih satu jam yang lalu itu. Ran dan Shinichi sama sekali tidak ada yang membuka mulut. Keduanya mulai asyik menonton film yang sedang di putar. Namun sepertinya Shinichi sudah mulai jengah dengan suasana ini. Karena sepanjang film berjalan, selam hampir satu jam. Ran sama sekali tidak bicara dengan Shinichi. Menoleh ke arah Shinichi pun tidak. Padahal setiap kali Ran dan Shinichi menonton film seperti ini atau film yang berhubungan dengan kasus. Ran selalu bertanya pada Shinichi mengenai apa yang tidak ia mengerti di film tersebut. Atau hanya meminta Shinichi untuk menebak bagaimana akhir dari film tersebut.

Tapi Saat ini, Ran menonton film itu dengan sangat serius. Seakan akan tidak ada seorang detektif bodoh yang duduk di sampingnya. Melihat perilaku Ran saat ini, Shinichi menduga kalau Ran marah pada Shinichi. Tapi kenapa Ran harus merasa kesal pada Shinichi. Kalaupun Ran kesal karena peristiwa tadi. Shinichi kan tidak salah, yang salah adalah fansgirl Shinichi yang bernama Kirai Aida itu. Tapi kenapa Shinichi yang harus kena getahnya. Namun sepertinya dugaan Shinichi meleset. Ran bukannya marah padanya. Tapi mungkin Ran sedikit cemburu. Huh... Perempuan selalu saja cemburu tidak jelas. Shinichi sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan makhluk yang namanya perempuan.

.

**L**

**O**

.

**V**

**E**

.

"Apa... Koushi, PUTUS?"

Sebuah seruan keras dari seorang perempuan di dalam ruang teater 1 itu membuat seluruh penonton yang berada di dalam ruangan itu, termasuk Shinichi dan Ran menoleh ke arah sumber suara yaitu di deretan bangku sebelah kanan.

Tampak terlihat seorang wanita berusia sekitar 20 tahunan berambut coklat pirang sedang berdiri berkacak pinggang menghadap seorang laki laki yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sepertinya perempuan itu yang berteriak dan mengundang kehebohan di dalam ruangan gelap itu. Kini puluhan pasang mata penonton termasuk Shinichi dan Ran tengah memperhatikan perempuan itu dengan heran. Seakan akan bertanya, kenapa perempuan itu?

Bukan hanya tatapan heran dan bertanya tanya saja yang di tujukan oleh perempuan berambut cokelat itu. Namun juga tatapan kesal yang di tujukan untuk perempuan itu. Tentu saja, karena perempuan itu mengganggu ketenangan para penonton yang sedang serius menyaksikan film yang sangat seru dan menegangkan itu. Para penonton itu kesal karena mereka sedang asyik menonton film Growing Of My Heart. Namun gara gara perempuan itu acara menonton mereka jadi terganggu. Membuat para penonton kehilangan sensasi tegang yang sedari tadi di timbulkan oleh film itu

**~Love Chronicle~**

"Jadi... Kau mau memutuskan hubungan kita... Koushiro..." seru Perempuan berambut cokelat pirang itu kepada pemuda yang duduk di sebelah ia berdiri.

Di ketahui jika pemuda berambut merah itu bernama Koushiro. Tampak bahwa pemuda bernama Koushiro itu mulai terlihat cemas dengan kelakuan.. Ehm.. Kekasihnya itu. Ia menarik narik tangan kanan perempuan itu. Meminta sang gadis untuk kembali duduk dengan tenang di kursinya.

"Mimi... Cepat duduk..." Suruh Koushiro pada kekasihnya yang bernama Mimi itu.

Namun Mimi tidak mau mengindahkan ucapan kekasihnya itu. Ia masih berdiri dengan muka kesal di hadapan pacarnya, Koushiro. Sepertinya pasangan in lupa kalau mereka sedang berada di tempat umum. Tidak... sepertinya yang lupa hanya sang gadis. Dan saat ini seluruh pandangan mata pengunjung di tujukan pada Koushiro dan Mimi.

"Kau mengajakku nonton di bioskop tempat kenangan kita ini hanya untuk memutuskan hubungan kita... Kau kejam Koushi... Kau benar benar kejam..." ucap Mimi.

Kini pipi gadis itu sudah berlinangan air mata. Membuat sang pemuda mau tidak mau berdiri menghadap kekasihnya. Koushiro harus segera meluruska kesalah pahaman ini.

"Kau jahat Koushi... Kau kejam. Tega sekali kau padaku Koushi..." isak Mimi sembari memukul mukul dada bidang kekasihnya

Sedangkan Koushiro, ia hanya bisa pasrah mendapat perlakuan seperti samsak dari kekasihnya itu. Ia hanya ingin menjelaskan semua ini.

"Aku benci padamu Koushiro..." seru Mimi lalu berlari meninggalkan Koushiro.

_Apa apaan mereka itu?_ Batin Shinichi. Ketika ia menyaksikan adegan sinetron antara Koushiro dan Mimi.

Sedangkan Ran, gadis itu hanya bisa bengong melihat kedua insan yang tampak sedang bertengkar itu. Walaupun Ran dan Shinichi duduk agak jauh dari pasangan itu. Tetapi mereka agaknya masih bisa mendengar apa yang di bicarakan Mimi dan Koushiro. Dan sejujurnya, dalam hati Ran yang paling dalam. Ia penasaran sekali dengan apa yang di bahas oleh pemuda berambut mereah itu dan gadis berambut pirang coklat itu. Dan apakah mereka akan segera berbaikan kembali? Dengarkan saja lanjutan pertengkaran mereka.

**.**

**~Love Chronicle~**

**.**

"Mimi...Tunggu..." seru Koushiro yang berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangan sang gadis. Ketika Mimi mulai berjalan menaiki tangga.

"Koushiro... Lepaskan tanganku... Aku mau pergi... Aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu lagi..." seru Mimi sembari berusaha melepaskan pergelangan tangannya dari cengkraman Koushiro. Namun tidak berhasil.

"Mimi dengarkan penjelasanku dulu..." ucap Koushiro lembut.

"Penjelasan apa? Bukankah kau memutuskanku..." ucap Mimi sembari menundukkan wajahnya.

Koushiro meraih kedua tangan Mimi, lalu menggenggamnya erat. Membuat kedua mata hazel Mimi menatapa langsung mata onyx Koushiro.

"Dengar, tadi aku tidak bilang putus padamu... Aku bilang...apa menurutmu mereka akan putus? Dan yang kumaksud adalah Aijiro dan Momo... Tokoh dalam film ini." Jelas Koushiro.

"Eh..." gumam Mimi kaget setelah mendengar penjelasan Koushiro.

Semburat merah kini mulai bermunculan di kedua belah pipi Mimi, karena malu sekaligus senang. Karena sang kekasih tidak memutuskan hubungan mereka.

"Dan sebenarnya aku mengajakmu ke tempat kenangan kita ini. Karena..." Koushiro menghentikan ucapannya sejenak. Karena tangannya tengah sibuk mengambil sesuatu dari balik blazernya. Membuat Mimi penasaran.

"Karena aku ingin memintamu menjadi istriku..." lanjut Koushiro sembari mengeluarkan sebuah kotak cincin. Lalu di hadapkannya pada Mimi.

"Koushi..." ucap Mimi terharu sembari memandangi cincin berkilau yang kini sudah melingkar di jari manisnya itu. Lalu Mimi beralih memandangi kekasihnya.

"Iya... Aku mau Koushi. Aku mau menjadi istrimu.." ucap Mimi yang langsung memeluk Koushiro erat.

"Terima Kasih Mimi..." ucap Koushiro membalas pelukan Mimi erat.

**~Love Chronicle~**

"SELAMAT YA..." seru Ran pada Koushiro dan Mimi. Membuat kedua insan yang tengah berpelukan itu menoleh ke arah Ran.

Dan barulah Mimi dan Koushiro sadar bahwa mereka masih berada di dalam bioskop. Para pengunjung yang lain pun ikut memberi selamat pada pasangan yang akan bersatu itu. Mimi dan Koushiro hanya menunduk mengucapkan terima kasih lalu duduk kembali ke tempat duduk mereka. Kembali menyaksikan film yang sempat mereka abaikan itu.

Ran menoleh ke arah tempat duduk Mimi dan Koushiro. Ia ikut bahagia melihat kedua insan yang tengah berbahagia itu. Kemudian Ran menoleh ke samping.

'_Kapan orang ini akan melamarku?'_ batin Ran memandangi Shinichi.

Shinichi yang sadar di pandangi pun menoleh. "Ada apa Ran?" tanya Shinichi sembari terus memakan popcornnya.

"Tidak apa.." jawab Ran lalu kembali menatap ke depan. Begitu juga dengan Shinichi.

Namun Ran sempat mencuri pandang ke arah Shinichi sejenak. _'Rasanya masih akan lama...' batin Ran tersenyum._ Lalu kembali menyaksikan kisah cinta Momo dan Aijiro.

.

**L**

**O**

.

**V**

**E**

.

Malam sudah semakin larut. Namun kota Beika masih belum terasa sunyi, di sana sini masih terlihat ramai. Apalagi taman kota Beika, tempat ini menjadi tempat pilihan nomor 1 para muda mudi yang ingin menghabiskan malam minggu mereka bersama sang kekasih. Atau sekedar ngobrol santai dengan teman teman sembari menikmati indahnya malam yang cerah ini. Apalagi dengan hadirnya bintang bintang kerlip bercahaya yang turut menghiasi langit malam.

Seorang pemuda berparas tampan dan keren tengah berjalan masuk ke taman Beika. Ia mengenakan kostum yang serba warna biru. Celana biru, kaos biru, jaket pun biru. Siapapun yang melihat pemuda ini pasti langsung terpikat. Di samping sang pemuda, sang gadis berjalan dengan santai namun anggun. Ia mengenakan baju warna putih sehingga membuat dirinya terlihat imut namun tetap cantik. Tak ketinggalan es krim coklat dan strawberry kini tngah di nikmati oleh sepasang muda mudi ini.

Hari ini Ran sangat senang. Tentu saja karena hari ini ia sedang berkencan denga laki laki yang di sukainya sejak dulu. Walaupun kencannya dengan Shinichi tadi sempat terganggu gara gara fansgirl aneh Shinichi yang bernama Kirai Aida itu. Namun kekesalan Ran itu terbayar sudah saat ia menyaksikan pernikahan Momo dan Aijiro dalam akhir film Growing of My Heart. Juga melihat adegan lamar melamar antara Mimi dan Koushiro. Entah mengapa Ran sangat senang melihatnya. Sehingga membuatnya tersenyum senyum sendiri, jika mengingat bagaimana bersatunya pasangan pasangan itu. Jujur saja, dalam hati kecil Ran ia ingin sekali di lamar oleh seseorang...

Shinichi yang sejak memasuki taman itu melihat Ran senyam senyum sendiri pun menjadi penasaran juga. Namun Shinichi enggan untuk bertanya pada Ran. Karena sedari tadi Ran juga tidak mengatakan apa apa. Akan tetapi, ketika Shinichi melihat raut wajah Ran. Shinichi tahu kalau Ran sedang bahagia. Dan itu pasti itu karena kencan mereka hari ini. Tiba tiba Shinichi teringat sesuatu. Ia teringat tujuan sebenarnya mengapa ia mengajak Ran kencan hari ini. Shinichi menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Melihat suasana taman itu, di gabung dengan suasana malam ini. Rasanya saat ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Ran.

"Ran.." panggil Shinichi tiba tiba.

Ran pun menoleh ke arah Shinichi. Tentu saja pada saat ini es krim yang sedang mereka nikmati. Kini sudah berpindah ke dalam tubuh mereka.

"R...Ran... S...Sebenarnya aku..."

"REIKAAA..."

**.**

**~Love Chronicle~**

**.**

Tiba tiba terdengar suara teriakan. Shinichi pun langsung berlari ke arah sumber suara. Mengikuti instingnya. Ran yang melihat reaksi Shinichi itu hanya bisa menghela nafas sembari tersenyum seraya mengikuti langkah Shinichi.

Setelah menemukan sumber suara. Shinichi di buat kaget oleh pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Banyak orang berkerumun di sana. Shinichi kembali terkejut melihat beberapa orang yang ia kenal. Pria bertubuh tambun yang ia kenal sebagai Ins Megure ada di sana. Wanita berambut pendek yang bernama Miwako, juga ada di sana. Di sampingnya berdiri seorang pria yang jangkung yang pasti bernama Takagi pun ada di sana. Hanya satu kata yang bisa menjelaskan semua ini... KASUS. Telah terjadi kasus di sini. Ran yang beridiri tak jauh di belakang Shinichi juga ikut terkejut. Ran kembali mengikuti langkah Shinichi yang agaknya harus mulai bekerja.

"Ins Megure..." panggil Shinichi.

"Oh... Shinichi..." Ins Megure tampak terkejut melihat Shinichi.

"Shinichi...Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Takagi yang menyadari kehadiran detektif ini.

"Aku sedang..."

"Shinichi..." panggil Ran. "Kenapa kau meninggalkanku..." gerutu Ran yang sudah berdiri di sebelah Shinichi.

"Maaf Ran... he...he...he." ujar Shinichi.

"Kalian habis kencan ya?" tanya Miwako sembari tersenyum senyum. Membuat Shinichi dan Ran hanya bisa berblushing ria.

"Ha..ha..ha... Begitulah..." jawab Shinichi. Sementara Ran, ia hanya tersenyum malu malu.

"Ehm... Lalu apa yang terjadi di sini... Inspektur..." tanya Shinichi.

"Yah... seperti yang kau lihat. Telah terjadi kasus di sini." Jawab Ins Megure.

Shinichi pun melihat ke sekelilingnya. Tampak tidak jauh dari tempat Shinichi berdiri. Seorang laki laki sedang menangisi sesosok wanita yang sudah terbujur kaku. Sepertinya laki laki itu yang bereteriak tadi. Dan di samping pria itu berdiri seorang wanita yang mengenakan kacamata bulat besar.

"Korban di temukan tewas oleh temannya di dalam pepohonan di taman ini." Jelas Ins Megure.

Sementara Ins Megure menjelaskan, Shinichi sudah berjongkok untuk memeriksa keadaan tubuh korban. Membuat laki laki yang sedari tadi berurai air mata karena kematian istrinya itu menoleh ke arah Shinichi dengan heran. Sementara Ran, ia berdiri tidak jauh di belakang Shinichi.

"Kau ini sebenarnya siapa?" tanya laki laki itu.

"Aku... Shinichi Kudo... Detektif." Jawab Shinichi disertai dengan senyuman khasnya. Ran ikut tersenym melihat senyum Shinichi barusan. Entah mengapa hati Ran langsung bergejolak tidak keruan saat itu juga.

"Detektif..." gumam wanita berkacamata itu.

**~Love Chronicle~**

'_Tidak ada yang aneh dengan mayat ini. Sepertinya ia mati dengan wajar. Di lehernya juga tidak ada bekas cekikan... Lalu dia mati karena apa?.. Oh... Itu.'_ Tiba tiba Shinichi tersentak. Ketika ia melihat banyak darah di bagian belakang kepala korban. _Hmm... Sepertinya penyebab kematian korban karena di pukul benda keras pada bagian kepala. Tapi apa? Bisa kayu, besi, pemukul baseball, atau yang lainnya. Ah... Lebih baik aku tanyakan dulu pada Ins Megure.._.' Shinichi pun berdiri kembali.

"Shinichi... Kau sudah mendapatkan petunjuk?" tanya Ran.

"Ehm... Sedikit." Jawab Shinichi sembari terus berjalan di samping Ran. Tangan kanan Shinichi menopang dagu. Sedangkan tangan kirinya menopang siku tangan kanan. Sepertinya Shinichi sedang berpikir.

"Kau sudah dapat petunjuk Shinichi?" tanya Ins Megure. Begitu Shinichi sudah ada di hadapannya.

"Ehm...Masih sedikit. Oh iya...Inspektur bisa kau jelaskan siapa mereka?" pinta Shinichi menunjuk 3 orang tokoh utama dalam kasus ini.

**~Love Chronicle~**

**T...B...C**

**.**

**Reichi Kudo Skycraper : **tunggu lanjutannya aja ya... Thank you salm kenal^^

**Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa: **makasih reviewnya... Thank you^^

**THE Sweety: **maaf gak ngsih tau.. thanks for spirit... Thank you^^

**Gummy hyukie: **gak pa2 kok... Makasih, slam knal^^

**Sakura si buble gum: **Makasih reviewnya... salam kenal^^

**Toge Hattori: **makasih reviewnya.. Salam knal^^

**Kazuko Mizushima: **Iya Ran kren bgeett, thank you^^

**Machiko Kobayasi: **Maksih rviewnya... Thank you salam knal^^

**Guil: **ini lanjutannya thank you slam knal^^

**Deidei Rinnepero: **di maafkn kok^^ Kirai cma fans biasa kok... Thank you^^

**.**

_**Terima Kasih banyak... Atas Review nya, Ntar Review lagi ya...^^**_

**~Ninna Fumiya**


	9. Chapter 9

**Setelah sekian lama di sibukkan dgn urusan... pribadi. Akhirnya Ninna bsa update Fic lagi... YEEE. Ninna mau minta maaf dulu karena bru bisa apdate skrang. And Ninna jga mau blang terima kasih buat semuanya yg masih mau menunggu lnjutan Fic ini.**

**.**

**Check This Out...**

_**Love Chronicle chappy 9...**_

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Action... Happy Reading...**

**Habis Baca...Don't Forget To Review, Ok!**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Only Aoyama Gosho Seorang**

**Pair: Shinichi x Ran... 4EvEr**

**~Love Chronicle~**

**Chapter 9**

"Korban bernama Reika Katashina. Berumur 27 tahun. Dia adalah istri dari Tn Yuujiro Katashina." Jelas Takagi.

"Tn Yuujiro?" ucap Shinichi dengan nada bertanya.

"Iya... Tn Yuujiro. Laki laki yang sedari tadi menangis itu." Terang Miwako sembari menunjuk laki laki yang sempat mananyakan Shinichi itu. Shinichi pun mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah laki laki itu. Kemudian mengamati laki laki itu dengan lebih detail lagi.

"Lalu siapa wanita yang berdiri di sebelah Tn Yuujiro itu?" tanya Shinichi.

"Dia adalah Nn Kaneko Tomano, teman baik Tn Yuujiro dan Ny Reika." jawab Inspektur Mergure.

"Sekaligus orang yang menemukan korban." lanjut Miwako.

"Hmm..." Shinichi hanya mengangguk-ngguk mengerti. Sementara Ran, ia hanya bisa berdiri di samping Shinichi, selama detektif SMU itu memecahkan kasus.

"Haahh..." Ran hanya kembali menghela napas panjang. Namun senyuman tak pernah lepas dari bibir gadis karateka ini. Apa lagi menyaksikan Shinichi yang masih sibuk berpikir untuk memecahkan kasus.

"Oh.. Iya. Inspektur, Kapan korban di temukan? Jam berapa kematiannya? Lalu apa senjata pembunuhnya sudah di temukan?" Tanya Shinichi bertubi tubi. Membuat Inspektur Megure bingung harus menjawab mulai dari mana.

"Ehm...Kalau bertanya satu satu dong Shinichi..." ujar Inspektur Megure.

"Ha...ha...ha...Maaf Inspektur..." ucap Shinichi di sertai dengan tawa.

Inspektur Megure pun menoleh ke arah Takagi. Meminta pada anak buahnya itu untuk meneceritakan detail kasusnya pada detektif yang pernah mengecil menjadi Conan Edogawa ini.

"Ehm... Korban di temukan oleh Nn Kaneko sekitar pukul 19. 49. Saat itu korban di temukan sudah dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa." jelas Takagi sembari membaca catatan polisinya. "Terdapat luka di bagian belakang kepala korban. Di duga bahwa korban di pukul menggunakan semacam benda tumpul." Lanjutnya.

"Hmm..." gumam Shinichi yang masih tampak berpikir.

"Lalu jam berapa waktu kematian korban?" tanya Shinichi lagi.

"Kalau itu kami masih menyelidiki kebenarannya... Tapi di perkirakan bahwa waktu kematian korban adalah pukul 18 – 18. 45." Jelas Miwako.

"Oh.. Iya Inspektur, bukankah TKP-nya ada di sana? Tapi kenapa kalian menyelidikinya di sini?" tanya Shinichi yang baru menyadari hal yang janggal tersebut.

"Sebenarnya itu adalah permintaan Tn Yuujiro..." jawab Inspektur Megure.

Shinichi hanya mengerutkan alisnya mendengar jawaban Inspektur Megure itu. Seakan bertanya kenapa?

"Itu karena Tn Yuujiro tidak suka tempat yang gelap.." ucap Takagi yang ternyata mengerti ekspresi wajah Shinichi yang bertanya tanya.

"Tidak suka atau Takut..." celetuk Miwako menoleh ke arah Takagi.

"Ha...Ha...Ha..." Takagi hanya tertawa hambar ke arah Miwako. Seakan mengatakan mana aku tahu.

**.**

**~Love Chronicle~**

**.**

'_Aneh... Ini benar benar aneh... Kenapa Tn Yuujiro tidak mau melakukan penyelidikan di TKP? Apa dia menyembunyikan sesuatu di sana?' _Pikir Shinichi.

Shinichi yang sedari tadi berpikir sembari menundukkan wajahnya. Kini ia mendongakkan wajahnya. Shinchi kembali memandangi dua orang itu, Tn Yuujiro dan Nn Kaneko dengan sangat teliti. Entah kenapa Shinichi merasa ada yang aneh, ketika ia melihat ekspresi wajah Nn Kaneko.

_Ah... Nanti aku akan menyelidikinya. Batin Shinichi._

"Inspektur..." panggil Shinichi berjalan ke arah Inspektur Megure.

"Ya... Ada apa Shinichi?" tanya Inspektur Megure.

"Bukankah TKP nya ada di sana?" tanya Shinichi begitu ia ada di hadapan Inspektur bertubuh gempal itu. Sembari menunjuk pepohonan yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat para polisi berada.

"Iya."

"Kalau begitu... Aku akan menyelidiki TKP dulu..." kata Shinichi meminta izin.

"Ya... Semoga kau segera mendapatkan petunjuk... Shinichi..." ucap Inspektur Megure.

Shinichi pun langsung membalikkan badan dan sedikit berlari menuju TKP. Sementara Ran ia hanya mendengus kesal melihat Shinichi yang sudah melaju ke TKP meninggalkan dirinya. Dengan langkah kesal, Ran pun bergegas menyusul Shinichi.

"Dasar... Dia selalu saja meninggalkanku..." ucap Ran kesal.

Inspektur Megure hanya bisa tertawa melihat Ran yang sedang kesal, lewat di hadapannya.

"Ha...ha...ha.." tawa Inspektur Megure. Membuat kedua anak buahnya, Takagi dan Miwako menoleh ke arah beliau dan memandang dengan heran.

"Shinichi, tunggu aku..." seru Ran sembari mengikuti langkah Shinichi.

Shinichi yang merasa namanya di panggil itu pun menoleh. Ia tampak terkejut melihat Ran berjalan di belakangnya dengan wajah merah karena marah. Sepertinya sang detektif yang sangat mengidolakan Holmes ini lupa dengan teman kencannya. Atau ia malah lupa bahwa sesungguhnya ia sedang berkencan. Shinichi pun menghentikan langkahnya menanti Ran yang masih berjalan menghampirinya.

"_Bakaa..."_ sembur Ran begitu ia sudah berdiri di samping Shinichi.

"Kau kenapa sih Ran?" tanya Shinichi bingung.

"Kau mau kemana sih?" Ran malah balas bertanya.

"Ke TKP..." jawab Shinichi santai.

"Hah? Bukankan TKP-nya ada di sana?" tanya Ran tidak mengerti. Sembari ia menunjuk tempat di mana Inspektur Megure dan para polisi berkumpul.

"_Baka..._" ucap Shinichi.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Ran, Shinichi malah menggoda Ran. Tentu saja Ran kesal di goda seperti itu.

"Jangan mengataiku _Baka..._ _Baka..._" ujar Ran pada Shinichi.

"Aku tidak mengataimu _Baka... Baka..._" ujar Shinichi tidak mau kalah.

"Shinichiii..."

"Raaannn..."

Kali ini Ran benar benar kesal dengan teman kecilnya itu. Sedangkan Shinichi, ia hanya bisa tersenyum senyum melihat ekspresi Ran yang terasa lucu bagi Shinichi. Shinichi dan Ran kini hanya saling manatap satu sama lain. Selama beberapa saat. Lalu kemudian...

"Ha...ha...ha..." keduanya hanya saling tertawa.

"Ayo..." ajak Shinichi meneruskan langkahnya.

Ran hanya mengangguk dan berjalan di sebelah Shinichi.

"Mereka serasi ya..." ucap Takagi pada Miwako saat melihat adegan debat kucing antara Shinichi dan Ran.

"Iya..." jawab Miwako sembari tersenyum.

**.**

**~Love Chronicle~**

**.**

'Kreet..' Ran mencengkeram erat jaket Shinichi. Ketika ia dan Shinichi berada dalam mini hutan yang ada di taman itu. Keadaan dalam pepohonan itu memang tidak begitu gelap, namun tetap terlihat seram. Membuat Ran sedikit takut, tapi tidak untuk Shinichi. Detektif ini masih asyik menyelidiki tempat di temukannya korban. Ia berjongkok mengamati tanah yang di beri garis putih sesuai dengan posisi di temukannya mayat.

Shinichi mengamati sekitarnya dengan teliti. Bagaikan menghitung semut yang baru keluar dari sarangnya. Ran masih berdiri di samping Shinichi terus mencengkram jaket Shinichi, membuat Ran berdiri dengan sedikit menunduk. Dengan pandangannya terus menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Memastikan tidak ada sesuatu semacam hantu di belakangnya. Dan tanpa Ran sadari, kakinya ikut bergerak kesana kemari.

"Aaaa.." seru Ran.

Rupanya putri Tn Kogoro ini tidak sengaja menginjak sebuah balok kayu dengan kata lain tersandung balok kayu yang berada di bawahnya dan membuat Ran hampir terjatuh.

"Ada apa Ran?" tanya Shinichi begitu ia mendengar suara Ran.

Ran hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Shinichi itu. "Tidak apa apa, aku hanya tersandung kayu itu saja" jawab Ran sembari menunjuk blok kayu tersebut.

Shinichi pun mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah balok kayu itu. Kemudian Shinichi yang masih berjongkok itu, menyingkirkan balok kayu itu dengan kakinya.

"Eh... Apa itu?" ucap Ran begitu melihat sebuah bercak aneh di dekat kaki Shinichi.

"Ada apa Ran?" tanya Shinichi. Mendongak menoleh ke arah Ran.

" Itu... Ada bercak aneh di dekat kakimu." Ucap Ran sembari menunjuk bercak berwarna mereh kecoklatan itu. Shinichi pun mengikuti arah pandang Ran.

"Ehmm..." Shinichi mengerutkan kedua alisnya saat memperhatikan bercak itu.

'_Ini' _ Batin Shinichi. Jari Shinichi pun menyentuh bercak tersebut, lalu menciumnya. Tiba tiba seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya yang menawan.

"Apa itu Shinichi?" tanya Ran yang melihat senyum Shinichi.

"Darah..." jawab Shinichi. "Kemungkinan Ini darah korban..." lanjutanya.

"Tapi bukankah di situ tadi ada balok kayu..." kata Ran bingung.

Shinichi tersentak mendengar ucapan Ran barusan. Ia seperti di ingatkan sesuatu. Shinichi langsung bangkit dari jongkoknya. Dan berlari mengambil balok kayu yang sudah ia singkirkan tadi. Rupanya benar, di bagian ujung balok kayu tersebut. Terdapat bercak-bercak warna merah. Bercak itu adalah bercak yang sama, seperti yang ada di dekat kaki Shinichi. Saat Shinichi berjongkok tadi. Sementara Ran hanya melihat Shinichi yang tengah berlari dengan tatapan bertanya tanya. Kemudian gadis berambut panjang ini pun bergegas menyusul langkah sang detektif.

"Ran kau punya sapu tangan?" tanya Shinichi begitu ia menemukan balok kayu tersebut.

"Tidak... tapi aku punya tisu..." jawab Ran.

Shinichi pun langsung mengulurkan tangan kirinya. Dan menadahkannya. Ran segera mengeluarkan tisu dari tas kecilnya dan memberikannya pada tangan kiri Shinichi. Kemudian, Shinichi meletakkan selembar kertas tisu itu pada balok kayu tadi. Supaya sidik jari Shinichi tidak tertempel pada balok kayu tersebut. Sekarang Shinichi harus membawa sanjata pembunuhan yang baru ia temukan itu ke tempat Inspektur Megure berada.

"Ayo..." ajak Shinichi untuk keluar dari pepohonan itu.

Ran hanya mengangguk. Lalu berjalan di sebelah Shinichi.

_Tapi kenapa Tn Yuujiro. Tidak mau melakukan penyelidikan di TKP yang sebenarnya ya... Apa benar Tn Yuujiro takut gelap... Rasanya itu tidak masuk akal._ Pikir Shinichi.

**~Love Chronicle~**

"Huh... Ada ada saja. Orang jaman sekarang. Sudah besar masih saja takut pada gelap..." gerutu seorang pegawai taman. Yang sedang memasang lampu taman yang padam.

"Hei...Hei... Kenapa harus memasang lampu itu sekarang. Besok kan bisa.." tanya seorang temannya.

"Huh... Gara gara orang itu aku jadi harus meminjamkan senterku padanya... Haaahhh..." Orang yang memasang lampu itu hanya menghela nafas panjang.

Shinichi yang baru saja keluar dari mini hutan itu. Kebetulan ia mendengar pembicaraan dua laki-laki paruh baya itu. Agaknya Shinichi tertarik dengan pembicaraan kedua bapak-bapak itu. Siapa tau ia mendapatkan petunjuk menarik mengenai kasus ini. Shinichi pun langsung berbalik. Dan berjalan menuju tempat kedua bapak itu. Ran, ia hanya mengikuti langkah Shinichi dengan patuh.

"Maaf paman... Tadi anda mengatakan, ada orang yang sudah besar, tapi takut dengan gelap. Apa ada orang seperti itu?" tanya Shinichi ingin tahu.

"Iya nak... Tadi sewaktu bapak membersihkan toilet taman. Ada seorang laki laki yang berdiri diam saja di depan toilet. Setelah bapak selesai membersihkan toilet. Laki laki itu masih saja berdiri di depan toilet. Lalu bapak tanya pada laki laki itu, ada apa. Pertama laki laki itu tidak menjawab. Ia malah terlihat seperti orang ketakutan. Bapak tanya sekali lagi. Dia bilang ia takut gelap. Huh... Ada ada saja laki laki sudah besar dan dewasa. Masih saja takut pada gelap. Seperti anak kecil saja." kata bapak itu. Sembari tertawa kecil.

_Apa jangan jangan laki laki itu..._ Batin Shinichi. Ran yang berdiri di samping Shinichi hanya bisa memandangi Shinichi dengan tatapan bertanya tanya. Mencoba menebak apa yang sedang di pikirkan detektif yang hobi bermain sepak bola ini. Namun tetap... Ran tidak bisa menebak apa yang sedang di pikirkan Shinichi.

"Paman apa laki laki itu, berbadan tegap, tinggi sekitar 180 cm. Dan rambutnya berantakan?" tanya Shinichi memastikan.

"Benar nak... Ciri ciri laki laki itu persis, seperti apa yang kau katakan.." jawab bapak itu.

_Jadi benar... Tn Yuujiro takut gelap..._ Batin Shinichi.

"Ehm... Paman kira kira jam berapa paman membersihkan toilet?" tanya Shinichi.

"Ehm..." Bapak itu tampak sedang berpikir sembari memperhatikan jam tangannya. "Kira kira jam 19;14. Lalu aku keluar dari toilet sekitar jam 20;00" jawabnya.

"Begitu ya.. Paman terima kasih ya... Atas informasinya..." ucap Shinichi lalu sedikit berlari meninggalkan Ran dan paman yang memberinya informasi menarik itu.

Kembali... Shinichi kembali meninggalkan Ran. Ran pun hanya kembali menghela nafas panjang. Lalu segera menyusul langkah Shinichi.

'_Dasar...' _Batin Ran tersenyum.

**.**

**~Love Chronicle~**

**.**

"Inspektur..." panggil Shinichi.

Inspektur Megure yang merasa di panngil pun menoleh. "Shinichi..."

"Inspektur..." ucap Shinichi dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Ia ingin segera menyelesaikan kasus ini.

"Bagaimana, kau sudah menemukan petunjuk?" tanya Inspektur Megure.

"Ini... Aku sudah menemukan senjata pembunuhnya.." kata Shinichi.

"Benarkah?" tanya Inspektur Megure.

"Iya... Balok kayu inilah senjata pembunuhnya..." kata Shinichi menunjukan balok kayu yang ia temukan tadi.

"Jadi balok kayu ini, senjata pembunuhnya?" tanya Miwako yang tau tau berada di belakang Shinichi bersama Takagi.

"Iya..."

"Lalu siapa pelakunya?" tanya Takagi.

"Kemungkinan besar pelakunya adalah Nn Kaneko." Ucap Shinichi membuat Inspektur Megure, Takgi dan juga Miwako terkejut dan bertanya tanya.

"Oh... Iya Inspektur, apa alibi mereka?" tanya Shinichi.

"Menurut Tn Yuujiro dari jam 19 – 20, ia berada di toilet." Jelas Takagi.

"Berada di toilet selama itu?" ucap Miwako tak percaya.

"Tn Yuujiro takut gelap, Dan lampu taman yang berada di dekat toilet tadi mati. Makanya dia berada di toilet sampai satu jam." Jelas Shinichi.

"Oh.. Iya dimana Ran?" tanya Miwako yang tidak melihat Ran.

Shinichi pun menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari sosok teman kecilnya itu. Namun Ran ternyata tidak ada di dekatnya. Kemana teman kecilnya itu?

"Shinichiii..." Panggil Ran dari kejauhan.

Tampak ternyata Ran berdiri tidak jauh di samping Tn Yuujiro dan Nn Kaneko. Ran melambai lambaikan tangannya menyuruh Shinichi untuk menghampiri dirinya. Setelah menyerahkan senjata balok kayu tersebut pada Takagi. Shinichi pun langsung menghampiri Ran.

"Ada apa Ran?" tanya Shinichi.

Ran pun membisikkan sesuatu pada telinga Shinichi. Membuat kedua alis Shinichi berkerut. Lalu ia menatap Ran, seakan mempertanyakan apa yang di katakan Ran itu benar. Shinichi pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada korban yaitu Ny Reika. Saat ia memandang wajah korban, Shinichi menyadari apa yang di ucapkan Ran tadi.

"Inspektur... pinjam sarung tangan..." kata Shinichi pada Inspektur Megure yang kebetulan sudah berada di dekat Shinichi bersama Takagi dan Miwako.

"Ini..." Takagi pun meminjamkian sarung tangan untuk Shinichi. Dan langsung di pakai oleh Shinichi. Kemudian...

SRRREETTT...

"A... Apa yang kau lakukan pada Reika..." seru Tn Yuujiro agak marah pada Shinichi.

"I...Itu bukan Reika..." ucap Tn Yuujiro.

Bukan hanya Tn Yuujiro saja yang terkejut melihat apa yang di lakukan Shinichi. Ran, Nn Kaneko, Inspektur Megure, Takagi, Miwako pun terkejut melihata apa yang di lakukan oleh Shinichi.

"S...Shinichi apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Inspektur Megure tak mengerti.

"S...Shinichi.." gumam Ran menatap Shinichi yang sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan itu. Dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

**.**

**~Love Chronicle~**

**.**

Ternyata tadi Shinichi merobek wajah korban yang ternyata adalah hasil penyamaran. Korban menyamar sebagai Ny Reika Katashina.

"Wanita ini sebenarnya bukan Ny Reika Katashina, benarkan Nn Kaneko sang pelaku.." ucap Shinichi menghadap Nn Kaneko sembari menunjukkan sebuah hp. Namun itu membuat Nn Kaneko sangan terkejut. Dan ia mulai terlihat gugup juga mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Mungkin kau mengatakan pada korban bahwa Tn Yuujiro menunggunya di TKP. Kemudian korban pun mencari cari Tn Yuujiro. Di kesempatan itulah kau memukul korban dari belakang. Setelah korban jatuh, kau menusuk tengkuk korban menggunakan kawat ini.." ujar Shinichi mengeluarkan sebuah plastik yang berisi sebuah kawat melengkung yang runcing.

Ran, Inspektur Megure, Takagi, Miwako sangat terkejut melihat bukti baru yang di keluarakan oleh Shinichi. Karena tadi Shiniuchi sama sekali tidak menyinggung soal kawat. Terlebih lagi Nn Kaneko. Ia langsung menundukkan kepala begitu Shinichi menunjukkan kawat tersebut. Apa kali ini ia tidak akan menyangkal lagi.

"Setelah kau memastikan korban benar benar tewas. Kau pun segera meninggalkan TKP. Namun sayang ternyata kau cukup ceroboh dengan membuang bukti di sembarang tempat. Sehingga mudah untuk di temukan. Benar kan Nn Kaneko Tomano..." Shinichi mengakhiri pertunjukan analisisnya.

Semua mata kini tertuju pada Nn Kaneko yang masih tertunduk. Menanti apa yang akan di katakan oleh Kaneko.

"Hi...hi...hi.." Nn Kaneko mengangkat wajahnya sembari tertawa. Sehingga ia kini terlihat seram seperti nenek sihir.

"Ya aku memang membunuhnya... Aku yang membunuh wanita itu... Aku yang membunuh wanita pengkhianat itu." Seru Kaneko.

"Kenapa...kenapa kau mau membunuh Reika, Kaneko?" tanya Yuujiro.

Kaneko menoleh ke arah Yuujiro dengan tatapan aneh. "Itu semua gara gara kau Yuujiro... Gara gara kau..." seru Kaneko.

Yuujiro pun menatap Kaneko dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Gara-gara dirinya memangnya apa yang telah ia lakukan. Sementara Shinichi, Ran dan para polisi, hanya bisa menyaksikan sang pelaku mengungkapkan seluruh isi hatinya.

"Kau tau kan... Kalau dari SMA aku sudah menyukaimu... Tapi kau malah memilih Reika. Dan sejak itu aku sangat membenci Reika... Dia sudah merebutmu dariku... Bahkan aku ingin membunuhnya. Kau tau, aku ingin membunuhnya... Ha...ha...ha..." Tawa Kaneko membuat semua orang menatapnya takut.

"Kaneko..." gumam Yuujiro menatap sahabatnya dengan sedih

**~Love Chronicle~**

**T...B...C**

**.**

**Gulliano: **Dah apdate nih...^^

**Holmes 950: ** dah apdate... slam kenal jga..^^

**Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa: **Secepatnya stelah Shinichi kmbali..^^

**THE sweety: **Secepatnya pokoknya..^^

**Deidei Rinnepero: **Makasih CnC...^^

**Reichi Kudo skyscreper: **mksih udah nuggu maaf apdatenya lamaaa bget^^

**Tsundere:** Makasih udah lanjut... salam kenal^^

**AnissaIcha: **Udah lanjut slam kenal...^^

**Magician Phantom:** udah apdate... slam kenal^^

**.**

_**Terima Kasih banyak... Atas Review nya, Ntar Review lagi ya...^^**_

**~Ninna Fumiya**

**.**

**A/N : Temen-temen Ninna lgi punya problem sama FB nih. Jadi FB Ninna tuh bisa di Log-in tpi halamannya kosong mlompong dan gak bisa di log–out jga. Ada yg tau itu knpa gak? And ada yg bisa bantu gak? **

**Klo ada yg bisa atau ada yg tau penyebabnya. Kasih tau Ninna ya lewat ****Review, PM**** atau Email: ****Ninnafumiya **


	10. Chapter 10

_**Adakah yang masih menunggu kelanjutan fanfic ini?**_

**.**

**Check This Out...**

**Love Chronicle chappy 10...**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Action... Happy Reading...**

**Habis Baca...Don't Forget To Review, Ok!**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Only Aoyama Gosho Seorang**

**Pair: Shinichi x Ran... 4EvEr**

**~Love Chronicle~**

**Chapter 10**

Akhirnya drama pembunuhan yang di lakukan oleh Kaneko Tomano ini berakhir juga. Perempuan berkacamata itu pun di giring menuju kantor polisi tanpa perlawanan. Dan ia pasti akan berada di dalam jeruji besi untuk waktu yang tidak sebentar.

Ternyata perempuan yang menyamar menjadi Ny Reika Katashina adalah teman Nn Kaneko sendiri. Wanita itu bernama Nn Kiriko Mizusashi. Nn Kiriko di minta oleh Kaneko untuk menyamar menjadi istri Tn Yuujiro. Ia juga tinggal di rumah Tn Yuujiro bersama Tn Yuujiro. Serta berperilaku layaknya Ny Reika yang sebenarnya. Itu menurut keterangan Tn Yuujiro.

Tujuan Nn Kaneko meminta Nn Kiriko untuk menyamar menjadi istri Tn Yuujiro adalah supaya Tn Yuujiro membenci istrinya yaitu Ny Reika. Setelah berhasil membuat Tn Yuujiro membenci istrinya. Nn Kaneko berencana untuk merebut hati Tn Yuujiro. Selain membuat _image_ Ny Reika yang sebenarnya buruk di depan Tn Yuujiro. Nn Kiriko juga diam-diam telah mencuri uang dan harta Tn Yuujiro. Dan seluruh uang dan harta Tn Yuujiro itu telah ia pergunakan untuk membeli dua buah mobil mewah dan sebuah rumah mewah yang terletak di perfektur Fukui. Daerah asal Nn Kiriko.

Dalam hal ini pun Nn Kaneko masih ikut berperan. Karena Nn Kaneko lah yang memberi informasi pada Nn Kiriko mengenai semua arset-arset milik Tn Yuujiro. Mulai dari rumah mewah Tn Yuujiro yang ternyata terletak di beberapa kota di Tokyo dan beberapa di perfektur lain. Juga puluhan mobil mewah dengan bermacam-macam merk. Arset-arset perusahaan Tn Yuujiro pun tidak luput dari jangkauan Nn Kiriko.

Namun menurut Tn Yuujiro yang tadi sempat menelpon asistennya, memberitahukan bahwa semua arset-arset perusahaannya masih aman. Tidak ada saham perusahaan yang hilang atau di curi. Mungkin Nn Kiriko berencana untuk mencuri arset-arset perusahaan milik Tn Yuujiro. Namun rupanya rencana jahat Nn Kiriko itu belum terlaksana. Untunglah...

Tentu saja seseorang tidak akan melakukan suatu tindakan tanpa alasan yang kuat. Apalagi pembunuhan, dan yang di bunuh adalah temannya sendiri. Begitu juga dengan Nn Kaneko. Alasan Nn Kaneko membunuh Nn Kiriko yang adalah temannya sendiri. Karena pengakuan Nn Kiriko bahwa ia ternyata sudah mulai jatuh cinta pada Tn Yuujiro. Itu di utarakan Nn Kiriko pada Nn Kaneko saat Tn Yuujiro berada di toilet tadi. Mendengar pengakuan Nn Kiriko itu benar benar membuat Nn Kaneko marah. Dan seketika rasa benci mulai menyerang hati Nn Kaneko. Dan yang ada dalam pikiran Nn Kaneko saat itu adalah melenyapkan Nn Kiriko, supaya ia bisa mendapatkan Tn Yuujiro.

Lalu mengenai Ny Reika Katashina yang asli. Saat di tanya mengenai keadaan Ny Reika yang asli. Sembari di giring menuju mobil polisi. Nn Kaneko hanya tersenyum sinis ke arah Tn Yuujiro. Dengan menjawab...

"Reika.. Dia sudah mati... Ia sudah di makan para hiu di laut... Mati... Mati... Reika sudah mati.. ha...ha...ha..." Tawa Nn Kaneko. Membuat orang orang yang mendengarnya ingin sekali meludahi muka sang penjahat wanita.

Tentu Tn Yuujiro sangat shock mendengar ucapan terakhir temannya yang berkacamata ini sebelum ia di masukkan ke dalam mobil polisi. Istrinya tidak mungkin meninggal.

"Tidak mungkin... Itu tidak mungkin..." gumam Yuujiro.

Laki laki berbadan tegap itu pun berlari menghampiri mobil polisi yang hendak membawa sang pelaku menuju rumah barunya.

"Kaneko...Kaneko..." panggil Tn Yuujiro sembari mengetuki jendela mobil polisi.

"Reika... Di mana Reika berada? Kaneko, beritahu aku di mana tempat Reika berada saat ini..." seru Tn Yuujiro yang tanpa lelah terus mengetuki jendela mobil polisi itu.

Bukan kepastian mengenai istrinya yang ia dapat. Malah senyum sinis yang memuakkan milik Nn Kaneko yang terlihat. Hal itu justru membuat Tn Yuujiro semakin cemas dan takut. Ia takut jika terjadi apa apa pada Reika. Namun hal itu seakan menjadi pemandangan indah bagi Nn Kaneko. Di dalam balik kaca mobil tawa Nn Kaneko membahana bak ibu tiri yang berhasil membunuh sang putri salju.

.

**~Love Chronicle~**

.

Sepasang mata itu terus memperhatikan. Dari awal sampai akhir. Ia mengetahui semuanya. Kejahatan yang di lakukan sang teman pada seorang wanita yang tak ia kenal, namun telah merebut segalanya dari nya. Tempat tinggalnya, posisinya dan orang yang di cintainya.

Setapak, dua tapak. Ia mulai melangkah keluar. Keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Kedua mata indahnya menatap punggung itu. Punggung yang seharusnya menjadi tempat ia bersandar. Satu langkah. Dua langkah. Tiga langkah. Ia lalui dengan langkah ringan. Akan tetapi kenapa mendadak kaki itu berhenti melangkah. Seakan akan ada sebongkah batu karang yang menimpa kakinya. Sehingga kakinya sulit bergerak.

Ada apa ini? Mengapa pandangan itu mulai mengabur. Apakah, apakah ia menangis. Jemari jemari indah itu mulai terangkat. Guna menyentuh kulit wajahnya yang tiba tiba basah. Apa ini? Air mata... Ya tentu saja itu air mata, air mata kebahagiaan. Karena kesabarannya selama ini akhirnya berujung juga. Berujung pada kebahagiaan. Hapus air mata itu. Langkahkan kaki itu. Kembangkan senyum yang tersembunyi itu. Lalu temui dia!

"Yuujiro..." Tangan lembut itu menepuk bahu kekar seseorang. Membuat seseorang yang tadi di panggil namanya menoleh ke belakang.

Tak ada satu pun yang mampu berkata. Saling menatap tak percaya. Itulah yang di lakukan kedua sejoli ini selama beberapa detik yang lalu. Keduanya masih berusaha memastikan bahwa ini bukan mimpi. Satu langkah... sang lelaki melangkah ke depan. Menatap sosok di depannya tak percaya. Begitu pula dengan sang wanita yang kini sudah berurai air mata.

"R...Reika..."

"Yuujiro..."

Tn Yuujiro melangkah semakin dekat. Semakin dekat. Dengan istrinya, yang asli tentunya. Wanita berumur 27 tahun itu pun turut melangkahkan kakinya. Satu langkah... Dua langkah.

"REIIKKA.."

"YUUJIROO..."

Kedua insan ini pun berpelukan erat. Setelah mereka yakin bahwa apa yang ada di hadapan mereka ini bukan mimpi. Ny Reika menumpahkan seluruh kerinduannya pada suami tercintanya itu. Begitu juga dengan Tn Yuujiro, walaupun selama ini ia bersama Reika. Namun Tn Yuujiro merasa itu bukan Ny Reika. Dan benar saja itu bukan Ny Reika. Melainkan Nn Kiriko yang menyamar menjadi istrinya. Dan saat ini Reika Katashina telah kembali ke pelukanya. Setelah beberapa saat pasangan suami istri ini pun melepaskan pelukan rindu mereka.

"A...aku baru tahu semuanya tadi. Ternyata ada orang yang menyamr menjadi dirimu. Aku minta maaf.. karena selama ini tidak tahu..." ucap Tn Yuujiro.

Ny Reika hanya tersenyum. Tanpa bermaksud mengucapakan sepatah kata pun.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Dan kau berada di mana selama ini?" tanya Tn Yuujiro.

Ny Reika kembali tersenyum sebelum menceritakan semuanya.

**~Love Chronicle~**

Saat Reika dan Yuujiro pulang dari berlibur di luar negeri. Reika tiba-tiba di culik oleh beberapa laki-laki yang berbadan kekar. Pada saat itu Yuujiro sedang mengambil barang bawaan mereka. Reika di bius sehingga membuat ia tidak sadarkan diri. Setelah itu kumpulan laki-laki berbaju hitam itu membawa Reika keluar dari bandara. Mereka membawa Reika ke sebuah dermaga yang tak tahu ada di mana. Lalu memasukkan Reika ke dalam sebuah kapal pengangkutan barang yang besar.

Ketika Reika membuka matanya yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah wajah Kakneko yang terlihat kejam dan bengis. Tentu saja Reika bingung. Reika menatap ke sekelilingnya. Ia terikat di sebuah kursi. Dan di belakangnya adalah laut lepas. Sedikit saja Reika bergerak, mungkin ia bisa jatuh ke laut.

"K...Kaneko ada apa ini kenapa aku di ikat seperti ini?" tanya Reika.

Kaneko tertawa sinis kemudian mentap Reika penuh kebencian.

"Kau... Harus... Mati..." kata Kaneko di depan wajah Reika dengan penuh penekanan.

Reika hanya bisa menatap sahabatnya itu ngeri dan takut. Kenapa mendadak teman baiknya itu jadi mengerikan begini?

Dan yang terakhir bisa di rasakan Reika adalah. Tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang. Reika terjatuh dari kapal itu dan tercebur ke laut.

"TIDDAAAKKK..."

"BYUUURRR.."

"Hahahaha..." Tawa Kaneko saat ia sudah mendorong Reika jatuh ke laut.

Kaneko pun segera menginstruksikan anak buahnya untuk segera meninggalkan lokasi kejadian. Cinta yang berlebihan malah akan merubah seseorang menjadi orang jahat. Contohnya adalah Kaneko.

.

**~Love Chronicle~**

.

"Begitulah..." Ny Reika mengakhiri ceritanya. Membuat suaminya menatap tak percaya. Ternyata istrinya sudah mengalami hal mengerikan di hidupnya.

"L...Lalu bagaiman kau bisa selamat?" tanya Yuujiro.

Reika menerawang. "Saat aku terombang ambing di laut aku di tolong oleh sepasang suami istri nelayan yang kebetulan sedang berlayar di sana. Mereka menyalatkan nyawaku dan merawatku sampai sembuh." Kata Reika tersenyum kala teringat kebaikan sepasang suami istri itu.

Yuujiro hanya mengangguk. "Lalu kenapa kau bisa berada di sini?" tanya Yuujiro heran.

"Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu aku memang sudah berada di Tokyo. Namun saat aku pulang ke rumah. Aku melihat Reika lain ada di sana."

Reika ingat saat ia sampai di depan gerbang rumah Yuujiro. Ia melihat sosok Reika palsu sedang ngobrol dengan Kaneko di teras rumah. Dan itu membuat Reika sangat marah. Malam ini pun Reika mematamatai Yuujiro, Kaneko dan Reika palsu tentunya. Sampai Reika mengikuti Reika palsu pergi ke dalam mini hutan dan melihat Kaneko mencoba membunuh Kiriko.

Reika pun tak menyianyiakan kesempatan. Ia merekam perbuatan keji Kaneko menggunakan hp nya. Lalu setelah Kaneko pergi ia memungut sebuah kawat runcing yang di buang sembarangan oleh Kaneko. Kemudian Reika menyerahkan bukti pada Shinichi yang kebetulan sedang memecahkan kasus itu. Dan menceritakan semua kejadian yang di alaminya pada detektif itu.

"Dan mulai saat itu aku mengawasi kalian dari jauh." ucap Reika tersenyum haru. "Tapi, kau tahu, apa yang lebih membahagiakan dari itu semua?" Lanjut Reika membuat suaminya itu mengernyitkan dahi tidak mengerti.

Reika meraih tangan kanan Yuujiro lalu di letakkan nya di perutnya. Sontak Yuujiro mentap ke arah tangan kanannya. Matanya membulat saat menyadari sesuatu. Perut istriya itu membuncit. Yuujiro tidak menyadari tonjolan itu. Karena tadi ia terlalu fokus pada wajah Reika.

"Anak kita selamat..." ucap Reika hampir tak terdengar. Namun Yuujiro mendengar jelas

"Anak?" Yuujiro tak mengerti.

"Iya... Aanak kita." Reika mulai mengelus-eluskan tangan Yuujiro. Membuat Yuujiro mengerti.

Yuujiro pun langsung memeluk Reika erat begitu pula dengan Reika yang memeluk Yuujiro sama eratnya. Mereka tidak mau kehilangan lagi.

.

**L**

**O**

.

**V**

**E**

.

Shinichi dan Ran yang melihat dari jauh pertemuan mengharukan antara Tn Yuujiro dengan istrinya itu. Hanya bisa tersenyum ikut bahagia melihat pasangan yang akhirnya bersatu kembali itu. Tadi Shinichi juga sudah menceritakan tentang pertemuannya dengan Ny Reika yang asli. Pada Ran juga pada para polisi. Shinichi juga memberitahu Ins Megure bahwa ia mendapatkan petunjuk handphone dan kawat itu dari Ny Reika. Dan untuk sementara kedua benda itu di tahan polisi untuk di jadikan bukti.

Ran juga tidak bisa menahan senyumnya kala melihat Tn Yuujiro dan Ny Reika berpelukan erat. Hari ini Ran benar-benar senang. Bukan karena kencannya dengan Shinichi. Tapi karena hari ini ia melihat banyak pasangan yang berbahagia. Mulai dari Mimi yang dilamar oleh Koushiro di bioskop tadi. Ran juga senang melihat Momo dan Aijiro yang menikah dan hidup bahagia pada akhir film Growing of My Heart. Entah bagaimana cara Momo dan Aijiro selamat dari ledakan itu. Ran juga kurang memperhatikan. Dan kali ini Ran kembali tersenyum melihat Tn Yuujiro dan Ny Reika kembali bersatu. Ran tidak tahu hari ini hari apa. Namun yang jelas hari ini hari yang penuh dengan cinta.

Terselip dalam hati Ran. Kapan ia bisa merasakan kebahagiaan seperti Mimi, Momo dan Ny Reika. Semua itu tidak mungkin di rasakannya kalau laki laki yang ada di sampingnya ini tidak berbuat apa apa. Ran pun melirik Shinichi yang sedang memicing ke arah Tn Yuujiro dan Ny Reika berada. Pandangannya lalu mengikuti arah pandang Shinichi.

"Ada apa itu?" gumam Shinichi. Lalu berlari menghampiri Tn Yuujiro dan Ny Reika. Walau tak mengerti apa apa. Ran tetap mengikuti Shinichi.

**~Love Chronicle~**

"Reika kau kenapa?" tanya Yuujiro cemas melihat tiba tiba istrinya mengeluarkan keringat dingin, seperti kesakitan dan hampir ambruk.

Reika tidak mengatakan apa apa. Ia memegangi perutanya yang terasa sakit luar biasa.

"Yuu...jiro...sa..kit" rintih Reika membuat suaminya takut.

"Tn Katashina ada apa?" tanya Shinichi yang tiba tiba datang. Di ikuti Ran.

"I...itu."seru Ran kaget melihat cairan bening keluar dari selangkangan Ny Reika.

"Reika kau kenapa?" Tn Yuujiro masih panik melihat istrinya yang terus kesakitan.

"Maaf permisi ada apa ini?" Miwako dan Takagi tau tau mengahampiri Ny Reika.

"Yuu...jiro. Se...pertinya i..ni.. Sud..ah saatnya.." ucap Reika terbata-bata.

"Saat apa? Yuujiro tak mengerti.

"Saatnya... aku.. Melahirkan.."

"APA?" Semua orang di situ kaget bukan kepalng.

.

**~Love Chronicle~**

.

Ran dan Shinichi berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota Beika. Lampu-lampu jalan berpendar seakan menerangi jalan keduanya.

Hari ini benar benar melelahkan untuk mereka. Maksud awal untuk berkencan. Namun ternyata kencan itu tak semulus yang mereka sangka. Banyak kejadian tak terduga terjadi hari ini. Mulai dari kemunculan Kirai Aida _fansgirl_ Shinichi yang agresif itu. Lalu bioskop yang mendadak menjadi tempat lamaran antara Mimi dan Koushiro. Sehingga perhatian para penonton tadi sempat teralihkan. Setelah-sampai di taman ternyata Shinichi dan Ran harus bertemu dengan kasus yang akhirnya menyatukan kembali Ny Reika dan Tn Yuujiro.

Ran juga merasakan takut tatkala melihat Ny Reika kesakitan saat mau melahirkan tadi. Ran kembali tersnyum saat melihat bayi mungil berjenis kelamin perempuan lahir beberapa saat setelah Ny Reika masuk ruang bersalin.

Ran tidak bisa berhenti bergumam _kawai_ dan _kire_ melihat bayi mungil tadi. Bayi yang di beri nama Yumiya oleh sang ayah tersebut memiliki mata dan hidung yang mirip dengan Ny Reika dan meimiliki raut wajah dan warna rambut seperti Tn Yuujiro.

Entah siapa yang harus di salahkan oleh Shinichi? Dirinya sendiri. Kondisi. Atau kasus yang telah terjadi. Sehingga renacan awalnya menjadi berantakan. Rencananya mengajak Ran kencan menyatakan cinta pada Ran. Tidak terlaksana. Entah Shinichi harus merasa kesal pada siapa? Shinichi melirik Ran. Tampak Ran sedang tersenyum manis membuat dada Shinichi berdesir. Semburat merah muncul di pipi Shinichi walau tak terlihat jelas.

"Ran..."

"Shinichi..."

Tanpa di sengaja keduanya memanggil bersamaan.

"Kau duluan saja..." kata Ran.

"Tidak, kau duluan saja Ran..." ucap Shinichi

"Tidak apa apa, kau duluan saja Shinichi..."

Shinichi berpikir sebentar. "Baiklah.." ucapnya kemudian.

Kini Ran dan Shinichi berdiri berhadapan di depan sebuah gedung pusat perbelanjaan. Lampu lampu neon mall itu masih menyala membuat jalanan semakin terang.

"Ran sebenarnya aku.." Shinichi menunduk merasa gugup. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya bingung harus bagaimana.

"Ran sebenarnya...Sebenarnya," Shinichi lalu menunduk. Membuat Ran mengernyit heran.

"Kau ingin bicara apa Shinichi?" tanya Ran bingung.

"Aku sebenarnya... Ran." Kali ini raut wajah Shinichi menjadi serius. Matanya langsung menatap kedua mata Ran.

"Apakah kau mau jadi..." Mendadak Shinichi menghentikan ucapannya dan berfikir.

_Tunggu... Kalau seperti ini kesannya aku adalah orang yang posesif dan suka mengatur... Ah, lebih begini saja.. Batin Shinichi._

"Ehm...Ran.."

"Ya..." Ran masih menanti dengan sabar apa yang ingin di bicarakan oleh Shinichi.

"B...Boleh tidak aku jadi laki-laki yang spesial di hatimu. Yang akan selalu ada di sampingmu. Menjagamu. Membahagianmu. Dan menjadi laki-laki yang selalu bisa menghiburmu di saat kau sedih. Ran Mouri bolehkah aku menjadi kekasihmu?" ucap Shinichi.

Ran tidak menyangka hari ini datang secepat ini. Saat -saat yang paling menentukan nasib cintanya. Kata kata dari mulut Shinichi yang paling ingin Ran dengar akhirnya terucap juga dari bibir menawan sang detektif. Ran langsung menghambur ke pelukan Shinichi.

"Boleh Shinichi... Kau boleh menjadi kekasihku..."

Shinichi pun tesenyum seraya membalas pelukan Ran. "Terima kasih Ran..."

"Ehem! Kalian aku tilang karena bermesra-mesraan di pinggir jalan."

Sebuah suara mengagetkan Ran dan Shinichi yang masih berpelukan. Begitu sadar Ran langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. _Blushing_ menghiasi pipi keduanya saat melihat Miwako dan Takagi yang kebetulan lewat.

"Aku tidak tau kalian sedang merayakan apa. Tapi aku tunggu traktirannya ya!" ucap Miwako mengedipkan mata. Lalu mobil yang di kendarai Takagi itu pun kembali melesat ke jalan. Ran dan Shinichi hanya saling tatap tak mengerti. Keduanya memutuskan melanjutkan perjalanan pulang

**FLASHBACK: END**

"Mouri...Mourii..."

"Ran... Ran..."

"Eh..."

Ran tersadar ia lalu menatap sekeliling. Entah sejak kapan seluruh penghuni kelas ini menatap ke arahnya. Ran menatap ke depan. Guru yang mengajar sedang nenatapnya penuh tanya. Begitu juga Sonoko sedari tadi menyenggolnya karena melamun di kelas. Ran memang sedang melamun. Ia melamunkan malam itu, malam kencannya yang penuh dengan kejadian tak terduga itu. Namun malam itu juga menjadi salah satu malam terindah dalam hidup Ran.

**~Love Chronicle~**

**T...B...C**

**.**

**Terima kasih banyak kpd:**

**jeffrey simanjuntak inversy****:** salam knal juga^^, **Kudo Widya-chan edogawa:** Iya kali, bentar lagi mungkin. **Aljapayo:** Iya^^, **Adillasone**: salam knl jga^^, **Tsundere:** Iya mksih, **Guest:** iya^^, chakis: iya salam kenal jga^^, **Fujisaki eja:** iya mksh, **Ryo edogawa kudo:** maksih^^, **namikaze uchiha:** iya. **Amel conanners:** iya slam kenal.

_**Terima Kasih banyak... Atas Reviewnya, Ntar Review lagi ya...^^**_

**~Ninna Fumiya~**


End file.
